


Worth | YoonKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: ITZY (Band), Mamamoo, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Kim Taehyung | V, Demon Park Jimin, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sick Kim Namjoon | RM, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Supernatural Elements, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "How much do you think your soul is worth, Min Yoongi?"Yoongi signs his soul away. Will be able to keep up with the demands from a ruthless demon, or will he fail and lose everything?Demon Jungkook.Supernatural AU





	1. Chapter 1

"So, are you coming with me to see Joonie today?" Seokjin asked. Yoongi sighed. "I want to, but I told my sister that I would hang out with her. I'll probably try to meet up with you guys later." Yoongi said. 

Seokjin nodded. "Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?" Yoongi nodded back. he sighed out before he got up. "I'll text you whether or not I go. I'll see you later hyung." Seokjin nodded before he smiled and waved at Yoongi. 

Kim Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin's best friend who was currently in the hospital. He had been stuck in the hospital since their second to last year of high school. They were in their second year of college now. Yoongi had been on vacation with his family when Namjoon got diagnosed. 

*Flash Back*

Yoongi smiled as he embraced Seokjin. "Did you have fun? I missed you! I hope the twins didn't annoy you that much." Seokjin said as he let go of Yoongi. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They actually were pretty okay. You know, I really only have a problem with Hyunjin for some reason. Yeji only annoys me if mom pisses her off." 

Seokjin nodded. "I don't know how you deal with them. Remember when they were little and so weird? They use to be glued together and freakishly quiet. I'm glad they grew out of it." Yoongi chuckled a bit. "Yeah, they only did that so people would leave them alone. But now, they're never together. Yeji spends most of her time with me." 

Seokjin sighed and sat down in his seat. Yoongi sat across from him, they had decided to meet up at the little cafe down the street from Namjoon's. Yoongi looked over at the only empty seat at their table. "Where's Joonie?" Seokjin sighed and looked Yoongi in his eyes. "Well... he um... fuck this is hard." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Did he move or something?" Seokjin shook his head. "No, he's um.. he's in the hospital, Yoongi. He's been diagnosed with cancer..." Yoongi could feel his heart drop. "No.. what... how..." Seokjin took a sip of his coffee as Yoongi tried to process. "You two aren't pulling my leg are you?" Yoongi asked, hoping it was all a sick joke. 

Seokjin shook his head. "No... unfortunately.... I mean yeah I joke a lot and make puns, but I would never joke about cancer." Yoongi pouted and shook his head. "Fuck... did they give him like an estimate of how much longer he has? What kind is it?" Seokjin checked the time on his phone. "Well, I was going to head over there, if you want to come with me. Joonie can tell you himself." Yoongi nodded quickly before they left some money on the table and left.

*End Flashback.*

Yoongi was walking down to the near by high school. "Min Yoongi!" Yoongi stop and closed his eyes as he sighed out. 

It was the 'weird' girl from his high school. Yoongi didn't mind her, she was nice and he could pretty much keep up with her ever changing off topic subjects and she was very beautiful. But today, he just wanted some peace and quiet before he picked up the twins. 

Yoongi turned around to face her. His eyes widened as a gorgeous girl smiled and walked up to him. "Yongsun?" Yoongi asked as he looked her over. Yongsun smiled and nodded. "Of course it's me, you goof! How have you been?" Yoongi blushed a bit. "Good... wow. You look incredible. I mean you've always been really pretty, but like... wow." 

Yongsun chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes. "I haven't changed that much. I just got my braces off, got contacts, and decided to try make up." She said a bit sarcastically. Yoongi blushed more and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry, nothing was wrong with you before, I just... I'm not use to it yet I suppose." 

Yongsun smiled and nodded. "I understand. So, where are you headed?" Yoongi sighed and pointed towards the high school. "My parents are away at a meeting, so I'm on twin duty." Yongsun laughed and smiled. "I was headed that way too, gotta pick up my little brother." "I totally forgot your brother went to school with the twins." Yoongi said before he smiled as they began to head towards the high school together. 

They were standing outside waiting for their siblings to get out, not really saying much until Yongsun gasped a bit. "Oh, I am so sorry about Namjoon..." Yongsun said. Yoongi gave her a small smile. "Thanks... I really wish I could find a cure, but I'm obviously not qualified to do that." Yongsun shifted a bit and ran her fingers through her hair. She watched as the high school students started to come out of the school. "You know.... I've heard some things..." Yongsun said. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What things?" He unfortunately didn't get an answer. "Oppa!" Yeji called out before she ran over to her brother. Yoongi looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, thing one." Yeji giggled a bit before she looked over at Yongsun. "Oh, hi! You... you look really familiar." Yongsun smiled at her. 

Yoongi looked up at his little sister. "Ji, it's Yongsun-noona, remember my friend from high school?" Yeji's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Wow, unnie, you look amazing!" Yongsun smiled. "Thank you." Next, Yongsun's brother walked out and over to them. "Okay, well we better get going. I have practice." Yongsun said. She turned to leave. "Noona, could I have your number? I'd like to stay in touch with you." Yoongi said. 

Yongsun turned back around and smiled before she took Yoongi's phone and added her number. As she did, Hyunjin walked up to them, eyeing Yongsun as soon as he stood next to his twin. Yeji looked over at him and rolled her eyes. She nudged him and gave him a look once he looked over at her. Hyunjin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Yongsun handed Yoongi his phone back. "It was really nice seeing you again, Yoongi. You too Yeji... I'm sorry, I totally suck at names and it's been so long since I've seen you..." Yongsun said to Hyunjin. "Oh, um, I'm Hyunjin." Yongsun smiled and nodded. "Hyunjin, I will try my hardest to remember." Yongsun looked at Yoongi and smiled at him before she gave him a hug. 

Yoongi and his siblings stood and waved good by to Yongsun and her brother before they started to walk the opposite way to their house. Yoongi walked in the middle with Hyunjin on his left and Yeji on his right. "Hyung, what the fuck... how did you get a hot girl's number?" Hyunjin asked. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed. "Shut up would you?" Yeji reached behind Yoongi and lightly slapped her twin in the back of his head. "Hyunjin, don't you dare start shit with Yoongi-oppa. I DO NOT want to hear you two argue the whole time mom and dad are away." Yeji said before she sighed out. Hyunjin looked at his older brother and sighed. "I'm sorry, hyung." The three of them walked quietly, speaking to each other every now and then until they got to their house. 

Yoongi unlocked the front door. Hyunjin ran in and straight up to his room, slamming his door shut. Yeji rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and set her bag down in one of the chairs around the small table. "Oppa, can you help me with some of my homework?" Yoongi sighed as he walked in and set his keys down on the counter before he opened the fridge. "Yeah... I guess. Let's hurry though because I'm suppose to go see Namjoon." 

Yeji smiled and quickly got her homework out. "Can I go with?" Yoongi smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'm sure Joonie would mind seeing your pretty face, it's been a while." Yeji blushed. "Stop it!" 

Yoongi chuckled. "I have to take over for mom! I have to constantly remind you how beautiful you are-" "How smart I am, blah blah blah. I know, oppa." Yeji said sarcastically before she smiled at her brother. "I'll start it while you make me some food?" Yeji asked with a bright smiled and fluttering eyelashes. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Yeah yea! Just hurry!" Yoongi watched for a minute as his sister did her homework as he waited for the water to boil. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at Yongsun's contact, sighing before he put his phone back into his pocket. "I'll message her later." Yoongi said before he started to make his sister's food.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi sighed as he stared at the hospital doors. Yeji looked at him and frowned. "You okay?" Yoongi shook his head and started to walk over to a nearby bench. Yeji followed him, standing in front of him as he sat down and breathed. "It's never going to get easier to walk in there..."

Yeji gently patted her brother's shoulder. "Just come in when you feel up to it, okay?" Yoongi nodded and gently squeezed his sister's wrist before she walked inside. Yoongi sighed out and placed his face in his hands. He took a couple deep breaths before he got up and walked into the hospital.

Yeji smiled as she saw Yoongi standing outside the door. "Oppa, come on.." Yoongi walked in and smiled at Namjoon. "Hyung!" Yoongi smiled brightly as he walked over and gave his best friend a hug. "Joonie! Oh sweet! They said you're okay to move around?" Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, for about a hour a day. It's amazing, I'm so tired of being in that bed."

Yoongi chuckled a bit and sat down next to his sister. "So, What were you two talking about?" Yeji smiled and laughed a bit. "We were talking about that time we all went water skiing on that trip our families took together." Yoongi glared at his sister. "You jerks! Don't talk about me when I'm not here!"

Yeji laughed as well as Namjoon. "I'm sorry hyung, but it was kind of hilarious when you flew backwards." Yoongi sighed. "The ski hit me in the face!" Yeji and Namjoon laughed more. "You're definitely not helping yourself, oppa." Yeji said. Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeji smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a snack, you two want anything?" Namjoon and Yoongi both shook their heads before they watched her leave.

"I'm glad you came today and brought Yeji. I've missed you guys." Namjoon said as he looked at Yoongi and smiled. Yoongi smiled back before he sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry...." Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "Why hyung?" Yoongi looked up at him. "Because... I haven't been coming to see you..." Namjoon smiled and patted Yoongi's knee. "Hyung, it's okay. I understand. If it was you in here dealing with this, I'm pretty sure I'd have a hard time see you as well."

Yoongi sighed and hugged Namjoon. "I'll come more often." Namjoon sighed and nodded. "I hope so... my parents didn't want me to tell anyone, but I had to tell you and Jin-hyung..." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?" Namjoon sighed. "I don't have much longer hyung..." Yoongi stared at him. "What..." Namjoon wiped some of the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. "The doctors say I only have about two weeks or so."

Yoongi shook his head. "I thought you were getting better, not worse!" Yoongi said as he sniffled, trying to control his emotions. Namjoon sighed and leaned forward to hug Yoongi. "I'm sorry, hyung." Yoongi shook his head. "No. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about! I'm sorry... I'm sorry you have to go through this... I wish it were me, you deserve so much more..." Namjoon smiled through his tears.

Yeji walked back in and looked between the two older boys. "What's wrong?" Yoongi looked at Namjoon before he smiled and shook his head. "Just... we were talking, reminiscing about high school... did you get a snack?" Yoongi asked. Yeji shook her head. "I'll get something on our way back home, visiting hours are almost over, Yoongi-oppa." 

Yoongi sighed and nodded before he stood up and hugged Namjoon tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Joonie." Namjoon smiled. "Okay, thank you for coming to see me, both of you." Yeji walked over and hugged Namjoon tightly. "I'll make Hyunjin come next time." She said. Namjoon smiled. "That would be nice." 

Yoongi and his sister both waved to Namjoon before they left. Yeji stopped her brother and looked into his eyes. "Oppa, are you okay?" Yoongi sighed. "Yeah... just tired." Yeji knew that wasn't it, but she didn't want to pester him more. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Yoongi looked up at her and smiled a bit. "It's okay... let's just go home."

—

"How is he?" Hyunjin asked as they were all sitting on the couch after dinner. "He's um... holding in there." Yoongi said before he turned back to the TV. "He wants to see you l, Hyunjin." Yeji said. Hyunjin sighed and nodded. "I know... I just... I don't know..." Yoongi nodded. "I get that it's hard to see him like that... but what if he doesn't have much longer, Hyunjin? You should see him before it's too late..." 

Hyunjin nodded. "Are you okay to go back tomorrow, hyung?" Yoongi sighed and nodded. Sure. Guys... I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Yoongi said. He stood up and gave both of them a kiss on the top of their heads before walking upstairs. Hyunjin looked over at his twin and sighed. Yeji shrugged before she changed the channel.

After getting ready for bed, Yoongi laid down on his bed. He turned off the lights before he picked up his phone and messaged Yongsun.

*Yoongi*  
‘Yongsun, What were you talking about before my sister interrupted?‘

*Yongsun*  
‘It’s just...’  
‘I heard about this guy. And apparently he can help people like Namjoon.’  
‘I’m not sure how legit this guy is. He’s new in town, I’m not sure where he’s from. But someone I know went to him and asked him for help.’

*Yoongi*  
‘Help with what?’

*Yongsun*  
‘Their grandmother had some disease, the doctors told them that there wasn’t a cure. They went to see the guy and they said when they went back to their grandmother’s the next day, she was cured and healthier than ever.’

*Yoongi*  
‘Noona, that could all just be coincidental. What did he even have to do for the guy?’

*Yongsun*  
‘All I know is he had to sign some contract and couldn’t talk about the details of it. If you’re desperate enough, even crazy things like this seem like a better option then not trying anything.’

*Yoongi*  
‘True... what’s his name?’

*Yongsun*  
‘Jeon Jungkook.’

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Yongsun was into some different things, but he didn't think she believed in magic or anything like that. But Yoongi couldn't sit and do nothing while he knew Namjoon's time was close. He was desperate, he'd try just about anything, no matter the cost. Yoongi quickly googled the name. He clicked a link that opened up to the company Jeon Jungkook owned.

He was the youngest tycoon in Yoongi's town, also good looking of course. Yoongi was surprised he didn't see his name and face on every magazine. Maybe he did, but just never paid attention. Yoongi took a screenshot of his company's building's address. 

He decided that he would visit the elder tomorrow after his classes. Yoongi sighed out and set his phone down. "It's for Joonie, Yoongi. Don't be scared." He said to himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi sighed as he looked up at the tall building. He watched as a bunch of men and women in business attire walked passed him into the building, some of them giving him dirty looks as they passed by. Yoongi looked at the man's name again before he walked inside the building. 

Yoongi walked up to the front desk and lightly cleared his throat. The secretary glanced up at him before she looked back at her computer. Yoongi rolled his eyes before he spoke up. "I was wondering if a Mr. Jeon was available? I really need to speak with him." The woman looked at him. "Do you have an appointment?" Yoongi shook his head. "No, can I make one here?" 

She held up a finger as he phone rang. She answered it. "Yes, sir?... are you sure sir?" She said as she eyed Yoongi. "Okay, I'll send him right away." She hung up the phone and pointed behind her at the elevators. "Press the button for the highest level, it'll bring you straight into his office." Yoongi nodded and thanked her before he walked over to the elevators and got in. 

Yoongi gasped a bit as the elevator doors opened to a huge office. "Whoa..." Yoongi walked inside and looked around before he set his backpack down on one of the couches. Yoongi was busy looking around that he hadn't noticed someone approaching him from behind. "What can I do for you?" 

Yoongi jumped a bit and turned around. He blushed as he stared at the handsome young man before him. His black suit matched his soft and silky looking black hair. He had intense brown eyes that also somehow looked soft and inviting. Yoongi could tell that the man worked out despite his suit jacket being on. 

Yoongi gulped as he looked back up into the man's eyes. "I um... I'm sorry for just coming here... without making an appointment... but someone told me that you might be able to help me?" Yoongi said as Jungkook walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. He crossed his legs and leaned back as he listened to Yoongi. 

Yoongi walked over and stood in front of his desk. "What is it that you need help with?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi pulled his phone out and pulled up a picture of Namjoon before he handed it over to Jungkook. Jungkook looked down at the photo as Yoongi spoke. "Kim Namjoon. He's one of my best friends and he has cancer... they said he only has a couple weeks or so left... he has so much potential and I just can't loose him." Jungkook handed back the phone. "What are you willing to do to save your friend?" 

Yoongi gulped, he had been afraid of that question being asked. He took a deep breath before he looked into Jungkook's eyes. "Anything." Jungkook smirked a bit. "Would you be willing to give up your mind? Your body?" Yoongi looked down and nodded. Jungkook licked his lips. "What about your soul?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "My soul?"  Jungkook nodded. "Yes." Yoongi thought for a moment. 

Jungkook stared into Yoongi's eyes. "How much do you think your soul is worth, Min Yoongi?" Jungkook asked him. Yoongi played the the sleeves of his shirt. "Nothing sir. But my best friend... he's worth everything to me. Please, please help him." 

Jungkook smirked, fully this time. It was sinister and evil looking, it sent shivers down Yoongi's back. Yoongi blinked before he looked down at Jungkook's desk. A long sheet of paper that was blank, a quill with the feather of a raven, and a glass inkwell had appeared. Yoongi watched as Jungkook leaned forward. 

Yoongi looked down at the paper. "I'll own you. All of you. Every last drop of blood you shed... is mine." Jungkook said. "Understand?" Yoongi nodded. "Yes sir." 

"Good." Jungkook smirked as he sat back in his chair. "Your tainted soul will forever be mine now. This is the price you pay to get what you want most in life, Min Yoongi." 

Jungkook took Yoongi's hand and cut his palm slowly, enjoying the grimace on his face. He squeezed Yoongi's blood into the clear glass inkwell. Yoongi watched as Jungkook brought his hand close to his mouth and slowly licked the blood off the side of Yoongi's hand. Yoongi gasped a bit as Jungkook's eyes pulsated red for a moment. Yoongi figured he was just seeing things. 

Jungkook handed him the quill. "Sign." He said in a deep voice. Yoongi dipped the tip of the quill into his blood and shakily signed his name. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook as he put the quill into the inkwell. Jungkook stood up and walked around his now cleared desk. He gripped Yoongi's face and smirked. His eyes started to change as Yoongi looked into them. Yoongi gasped a bit once they completely changed. "You really are a... a..." 

"A demon? Yes. Not just any old demon though, my pet... I'm an incubus. Pretty well respected one at that. And I've had my eye on you for sometime..." Yoongi winced as he dug his nails into his open wound as he started to become somewhat afraid. Jungkook grabbed his hand and lifted it up, holding it in his own. He looked down at the wound, watching as the blood gushed out. He let go of Yoongi's face. 

Jungkook slowly pressed his middle finger onto the wound, causing Yoongi to wince in pain. Jungkook sucked the blood off his finger. "Sweet... yet so dirty. Polluted." Yoongi gulped as he watched Jungkook leaned down and lick the cut. Jungkook looked back up at him. "Having naughty thoughts are we?" He asked. He gripped Yoongi's face again. "Ah... not quite yet, my toy. I have some business to take care of. I'll come to you when I need you." 

Yoongi nodded although he wanted to scoff, this guy was weird and a freak. "Yes, sir." Jungkook looked into his eyes as he smirked. Yoongi felt another shiver run down his back. Jungkook's irises were a bright red, his pupils pitch black and vertical like a snake or cat's. Yoongi would never forget them. 

Yoongi watched as the demon walked back around his desk. "I have a question..." Yoongi said. Jungkook looked up at Yoongi. "What is it?" Yoongi looked into Jungkook's eyes, they had turned back to brown, human-looking eyes. "How will I know that he's okay? That he'll stay okay..." Jungkook shrugged. "He should be fine right now. Go check on him. He'll stay fine as long as you do what I say. You are mine now." Yoongi nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Jungkook ran the tip of his pointer finger over the scar on Yoongi's hand. "Go now, be with your friend. Don't worry about when I'll show up, just know that I'll be coming sometime tonight." Yoongi tried to walk over to his bag, but Jungkook kept a hold of his hand as he stood back up. "Tell anyone of this, I'll kill both you and your friend." Yoongi stared at him. "I won't tell anyone." 

Jungkook smirked and let go of Yoongi's hand. "I'll see you later on." Yoongi nodded before he hurried over to his backpack then to the elevator. He took one last look at Jungkook before he got onto the elevator. His heart was racing, he had no clue what he had gotten himself into, but he didn't care as long as Namjoon was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook chuckled to himself as he looked at the contract. "Min Yoongi..." Jungkook rolled his eyes as the elevator went off. He watched as the doors opened to reveal two of his 'co-workers.' "Yo." Jungkook scoffed and got up. "Stop talking like that, Taehyung. You sound like an idiot." 

Jungkook walked over and looked down at the shorter male that had walked in with Taehyung. "And you're still giving me the silent treatment? Really? I thought I was the younger brother." Jimin rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Shut up. Can we just go and get this over with? Father said he won't be in town much longer." Jungkook nodded and walked onto the elevator with his brothers. 

Jungkook pressed open the compartment on the wall to his left. A small lever fell out. Jungkook pulled it down all the way.  "What's that smell?" Taehyung asked. Jimin looked at Jungkook. "I smelt it when we walked in. You had a human up here?" Jungkook smirked and nodded. "New toy. Signed his soul over just before you idiots showed up." 

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "No shit? Lucky... I haven't had a toy in a while... I've been dealing with Father's shit." Taehyung chuckled. "That's what you get for being the eldest." Jimin narrowed his eyes at Taehyung. "Wait." Jimin said as he looked up at Jungkook. "Him? A male?" Jungkook smirked and nodded. "It's been a while since I had a boy, so this will be fun." 

Taehyung pouted. "Who is it? What does he look like?" Jungkook glared at Taehyung. "Don't worry about it. If I want you to join us, I'll let you know." Taehyung groaned. "I need a toy if you two aren't going to play with me or if you won't let me play with your new toy." Jimin and Jungkook both rolled their eyes. 

"You're so whiny, it's annoying." Jungkook said. Taehyung smacked Jungkook on the back of his head. "I'm older than you, you little shit." Jungkook's eyes changed as he lifted his fist. Taehyung looked into his little brother's blood red eyes. "I'll kill you if you punch me." Jungkook huffed out as the doors opened. 

They stepped into the long, dark hallway and walked all the way to the door at the end of it. Jungkook watched as his brothers' eyes changed, Jimin's irises were a bright blue while Taehyung's irises were a bright green. Like Jungkook, where their eyes should be white, they were black. Jungkook sighed as he knocked on the door. Jimin looked at his younger brother's before they stepped inside once the door opened. 

—

Yoongi wheezed as he sat down on the bench outside of the hospital. His phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it as he breathed heavily. "Hello?" "OPPA! Wait... you sound clo-" Yeji looked over at her brother and smiled brightly before she hung up and ran over to him. "Oppa! Whoa... did you run here?" 

Yoongi nodded. "Namjoon-" "I was just about to call and tell you-" "He's cured?" Yeji looked at her brother in shock. "How did you know?" Yoongi chuckled and smiled. "Just a guess." Yoongi took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go in." 

They walked into Namjoon's room. Hyunjin, Seokjin and Namjoon's parents where there. "Hyung! Can you believe it?!" Namjoon said as Yoongi hugged him. "It's a miracle." Namjoon's mother said as she smiled and cried and hugged Namjoon. Yoongi smiled brightly. He'd always remember this moment, especially when he had no idea what Jeon Jungkook had in store for him. 

Yoongi and his siblings stayed with Namjoon for a couple hours. It was almost eight o' clock when they got home. Yoongi sighed as he started to clean up the house. Yeji came back downstairs with Hyunjin in tow. "Where are you two going?" Yeji smiled. "A party." Yoongi sighed and shook his head. "Don't call me when he starts puking." Yoongi said as he walked towards the stairs as the twins walked to the front door. 

"Remember the rules!" Yoongi shouted. They both groaned before reciting them together. "No having sex unless there are condoms available. Call the ambulance first before we call you. Don't land ourselves in jail. And never ever set our cups down." Yoongi smiled. "Have fun! I love you!" "We love you too!" They shouted before they left. 

Yoongi walked into the front room and looked out the window and watched as they left. Yoongi sighed out. "Finally." A voice said behind him. Yoongi jumped before he turned around. Yoongi took and deep breath and sighed out. "Are you always going to do that?!" Jungkook smirked and chuckled. Yoongi shook his head. "I am never going to get use to that" 

He tried to walk past Jungkook, but he grabbed Yoongi's arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Yoongi sighed. "I need to shower first." Jungkook let him go. "Hurry. And put something nice on." Yoongi nodded he was about to walk up the stairs, but he walked back and looked into Jungkook's brown eyes. "Thank you..." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Yoongi walk upstairs. He usually never heard a thank you from the people whose souls he took. He looked around Yoongi’s houses as he waited. 

About thirty minutes later, Yoongi walked back downstairs in a white dress shirt and black slacks. Jungkook looked him over. “If you’re gonna be seen with me, I need to dress you better.” Yoongi sighed. Jungkook smirked and gently patted Yoongi’s cheek. “I like spoiling, get use to it.” 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook started to walk upstairs. “I feel like spoiling has a double meaning.” Jungkook smirked and looked at the rooms. “Maybe so. Which room is yours?” Yoongi lead Jungkook into his room. Jungkook walked over to his closet and looked through it before looking through his dresser. “We’re going to go shopping tomorrow.” 

Yoongi nodded. “What about tonight though? Sir.” Jungkook licked his lips before he turned back towards Yoongi. “I brought something with me, just incase.” Jungkook moved his hand from behind him and handed Yoongi the bag. Yoongi eyed him. “So weird... I’ll... I’ll be right back.” Yoongi said before he went to change, but Jungkook stopped him. He licked his lips as he checked Yoongi out. “Do it here, I wanna see your body.” 

Yoongi blushed and nodded. He set the clothes Jungkook gave him on his bed before he looked over at Jungkook and slowly started to remove his clothes until he was in nothing but his socks and boxers. Jungkook walked up to him. “Take your socks off.” Yoongi obliged. “Boxers too.” Yoongi looked at Jungkook before he pulled them down. 

Jungkook walked around Yoongi. He smirked. “Nice ass.” Yoongi blushed a bit. “Thank you, sir.” Jungkook nodded and waved his hands towards the clothes. “Hurry and choose one. You haven’t eaten yet have you?” Yoongi pulled his boxers back on before he took the black suit out. “No, sir. I haven’t.” He put his white buttoned-up shirt back on and put the pants on before be slipped into his shoes. 

Jungkook held the suit jack up for Yoongi. Yoongi slipped into it before he turned to face Jungkook. Jungkook fixed Yoongi’s messy blonde hair. “There. Now, let’s go eat.” Yoongi followed the demon down stairs and out of his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook, they were currently in Jungkook's limo. "I meant to do my research before you came, but I guess it's better if it comes from you, yourself" Jungkook nodded, signaling  the younger to continue. 

"What the hell are you? You said you were an incubus." Jungkook sighed a bit before he smirked. "There are different types of demons. We all vary from different shapes, sizes. Some of us can completely mold ourselves to look how ever we want." 

Yoongi eyed Jungkook suspiciously. "So, are you one that can do that? Is that why you choose... that." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with my face?" Yoongi shook his head. "Nothing! You're extremely attractive." 

Jungkook nodded. "Anyways to answer your question, no. I can not. I was actually born this way. My brothers and I are part of a new generation of demons. Our father decided to make us look human, we aren't half breeds though." 

Yoongi relaxed a bit. He was glad, one less thing to freak out about. "You asked what an incubus was, correct?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded. "Essentially, I am a sex demon." Yoongi stared at him. Jungkook sighed. "We go around and have sex with women who are asleep." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "So you're a rapist?" 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I'm not, I enjoy watching you all come to me and beg me to help you. You sign yourself over to me, giving me permission to do whatever I want. It's all in the contract. Plus with this face, you humans flock to me almost immediately when I go out. I don't have to force anyone to do anything." 

Yoongi shifted a bit in his seat across from Jungkook. "I guess that's good to know... hey! Wait, there was nothing on that god damn contract when I signed it." Jungkook shrugged. "You didn't ask to see it." Yoongi rolled his eyes and looked out the window at all the press that were crowding the car they were in. "Why are you showing me off?" 

Jungkook shrugged. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of a celebrity in this town." Yoongi sighed. "What do I tell my friends if they see me with you?" Jungkook leaned forward and smirked as he grabbed Yoongi's face. "That you're mine." Yoongi blushed and looked down at Jungkook's lips. 

Jungkook chuckled. "You just can't wait can you?" Yoongi looked up into Jungkook's red eyes. "I can't wait to hear your screams. You begging me to stop, that you hate me... feel your nails dig into my skin as you cry...." Yoongi gulped and watched as Jungkook leaned further forward. "I'm going to have so much fun with you, Min Yoongi." Jungkook said before he quickly licked Yoongi's lips. 

Jungkook got out of the car first and held his hand out to help Yoongi. Yoongi looked at the demon's hand before he took it and got out. People were shouting at them, cameras and flash constantly went off. Yoongi was totally out of his element, he stood there frozen in his spot. Jungkook wrapped his arm around his waist and guided him into the restaurant. 

"That was terrifying." Yoongi said. Jungkook chuckled. "You'll have to get use to it." Jungkook lead Yoongi to one of the tables. He pulled Yoongi's chair out. Yoongi sat down and watched as Jungkook moved to sit across from him. A waiter came over and handed them menus. Yoongi's eyes widened at the prices. "Get whatever you want." Jungkook said.

Yoongi looked up at him. "Let me guess, you don't eat." Jungkook shrugged. "I do, but I had dinner with my idiot brothers before I came and got you." Yoongi looked back at the menu. "How old are you?" Yoongi asked without looking up. Jungkook chuckled. "I suppose to your kind, I'm twenty-four." Yoongi looked back up. "And for ‘your kind'?" "A thousand twenty-two years old." 

Yoongi's eyes widened a bit. "Please tell me this is all just some nightmare I'm gonna wake up from." Jungkook crossed one of his legs over the other. "Sorry. You're not dreaming." Yoongi glared at him. "I said it was a nightmare." Jungkook shrugged. He glanced down at the menu. "Ah um.. actually there's one thing you can't order." 

Yoongi looked at him. "I hate the taste of asparagus. Not only does it make your pee smell, it makes your blood taste bad. At least to me it does." Yoongi gulped a bit. "Right... so... I'm ready." Yoongi said as he set his menu down. 

Jungkook waved one of the waiters over. "Could we have a bottle of your most expensive red wine and whatever he's getting." Jungkook said. Yoongi looked up at the waiter. "Just a potato and a steak-" "Your best stake." Jungkook chimed in. Yoongi looked back up at the waiter. "How would you like it cooked?" "Rare." Yoongi said. 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows as he watched Yoongi hand the waiter his menu before he left. "You look more like a well-done kind of person." Yoongi chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, that just sounded funny to me for some reason." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Easily amused." Yoongi laughed. "Oh come on, lighten up. I don't know if I can take all the brooding and smirking 24/7 if I am to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Jungkook looked around before he leaned forward a bit and whispered. "Don't say that so loud. Reporters are sneaky little shits. If you keep saying shit like that so loud, I'm going to actually have to marry you." Yoongi sighed and sat back. "Might as well. I'm only going to be with you for the rest of my life. Forever. Til death do us part, well till I part... as in die." Yoongi said with a smirk. 

Jungkook glared at him. "Shut up. Or else I'll do way worst to you tonight than I had planned." Yoongi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jesus, lighten up. I was just trying to make light of the situation I got myself into." Jungkook sat back. "Do you regret it?" he asked.

Yoongi smiled. "Not at all. Seeing how happy everyone was that Joonie's better now... it's totally worth it." Jungkook sighed. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about stupid human feelings. They're disgusting." 

Yoongi chuckled. "Shouldn't we not discuss you being a you-know-what in public? Since people are supposedly listening in on our conversation?" Jungkook chuckled and smirked. "Touché." 

Yoongi smirked back as he looked into Jungkook's eyes. Yoongi could of sworn he saw him blush before he looked away. Jungkook cleared his throat. "You better eat well. You're gonna need a lot of stamina for this." Jungkook said before Yoongi's food was set down in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi nervously shook his leg as they drove through the city. Jungkook chuckled as he watched the younger. "Oh calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill you." Yoongi looked over at him. "Isn't that what you'll do to me once I am no longer useful to you?" Jungkook shrugged. "Maybe, we'll see how I'm feeling that day. But It won't be any time soon."

Yoongi sighed out. "Okay... thank you." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Stop thanking me." "Fine. So, where are you taking me?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook looked out the window and pointed up to his office building. "We're going to have some fun. Well, I will." Yoongi gulped. "Am I going to pass out?" Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. "I won't let that happen, what fun would that be for me?" 

Yoongi shrugged. "I mean... your kind are just a bunch of rapists. Just having sex with whoever you want while they're unconscious." Jungkook glared at Yoongi while the younger tried to hide his laughter. Yoongi cleared his throat and looked away. "Sorry... I'm just nervous." Yoongi said as the car stopped. Jungkook got out of the car. "Come on." 

Yoongi got out and followed Jungkook into the building and onto the elevator. "You guys don't lock up this place?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook sighed. "You ask too many questions. But, no, we don't. Almost everyone that works here is a demon, so there's really no need. Some people work over night as well, the ones that do are demons." Yoongi nodded and tried to calm himself down as they got closer to Jungkook's office. 

Yoongi's breath got caught in his chest as the elevator doors opened and Jungkook stepped off. He stopped and looked back at the younger. Jungkook groaned and grabbed Yoongi's wrist and pulled him into his office. Jungkook pulled him over to the couch and sat down. "Strip for me." Yoongi gulped and started to take his clothes off quickly and nervously. 

Jungkook grabbed his hands. "Slow down. Jesus... Stop being so nervous." Yoongi sighed out. "That's easier said than done, sir." Jungkook stood up and looked into Yoongi's eyes. Yoongi watched as Jungkook's eyes changed from brown to red. 

The elder ran a finger down and across Yoongi's neck. "Don't be scared... It won't hurt too much." Yoongi watched as the elder began to remove his clothes for him. "Next time, you will remove them yourself." Yoongi nodded. "Yes, sir." 

Jungkook tossed all of Yoongi's clothes on the opposite couch. Yoongi could see the excitement in Jungkook's eyes, it terrified him even more. Jungkook tilted his head and gave Yoongi's neck light kisses before he smelled it. "Mmm... I want to just sink my teeth into you..." Yoongi squeezed his eyes and braced himself for pain, but Jungkook stepped back. 

Yoongi relaxed a bit until Jungkook pulled a small pocket knife from behind him. He opened it and pressed the flat part of the blade onto Yoongi's neck. "Don't be afraid to scream." Jungkook said before he slowly cut Yoongi's neck, causing the younger to scream out in pain. Jungkook smirked sadistically before he licked his lips as he watched Yoongi's blood slowly gush out. He put his mouth over the incision and sucked Yoongi's blood out. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as it started to feel good, almost like a hickey, except it he could still feel his blood gushing out of his neck. Yoongi tried to hold back his moans, but eventually gave up. Jungkook pulled away and licked his lips. 

"You taste so good." Jungkook said before he walked back towards the glass cabinet that was behind his desk. Yoongi quickly felt on his neck where the incision and blood should of been. "What... what the fuck?" Jungkook walked back over with a glass of wine, he handed it to Yoongi. "Drink it. It'll help you so you don't feel faint later on." 

Yoongi took the glass and stared at Jungkook. "Drink it!" Yoongi quickly downed the glass before he handed it back. Jungkook set it down on the table behind Yoongi. "Remove my shirt." Jungkook said. Yoongi slowly began to unbutton the elder's shirt. He opened it and pulled it off with Jungkook's suit jacket. "Fuck.." Yoongi stared at Jungkook's torso. 

Jungkook sat down on the couch. Yoongi got down onto his knees before Jungkook could say anything, which caused him to smirk. "Someone is eager." Jungkook said. Yoongi was about to answer, but Jungkook cut him off. "Take it out." Yoongi reached up and undid Jungkook's pants and pulled them off. 

"You don't wear anything under your pants?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Stop asking questions before I become angry and annoyed. Now, suck my cock like the good little whore that you are." Yoongi grabbed Jungkook by his base and licked around the tip. "You better get it all the way down your throat." Yoongi blushed as he stared at Jungkook's cock. 

Yoongi slowly began to suck on Jungkook's tip, slowly taking it in inch by inch. Jungkook smirked at he gently bit down on the tip of his tongue, he grabbed the back of Yoongi's head and pushed it down, forcing the younger to take him down his throat. He moved Yoongi's hands on top of his thighs before he gripped the back of his hair. 

Jungkook made Yoongi move his head faster, enjoying the tears streaming down his face and the many noises he was making. Jungkook moaned out as he watched with hooded eyes. Jungkook was thrusting into Yoongi's throat as the elevator went off. Yoongi tried to move, but Jungkook had a hold of his head as he continued to thrust into his mouth. 

Jungkook sighed as he looked over at his brother who had walked in. "Ooo.. having fun with your new toy, brother?" Jungkook let go of Yoongi's head to let him breathe. Yoongi coughed and wiped the saliva off his face and rubbed it onto Jungkook's cock with both of his hands. "What do you want, Jimin?" 

Jimin sighed as he moved Yoongi's clothes over and sat down. "I just got back from seeing father again." Jungkook handed Yoongi a towel. "You want a drink?" Jungkook asked Jimin. Jimin nodded. "I really need one." Jungkook slapped Yoongi's right cheek. "Go fix us drinks." Yoongi got up and walked way, rubbing his face. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Jungkook asked. "I was a little busy starting on breaking him in." Yoongi walked back over and handed Jimin his drink before handing Jungkook his. Jungkook pulled him onto the couch next to him. "Yoongi, this is my brother Jimin." 

Yoongi looked over at Jimin and blushed a bit. "Hello, sir." Jimin smirked and looked at Jungkook. Jungkook sighed. "Go over to him." Yoongi leaned into Jungkook a bit. Jungkook placed his arm behind Yoongi and whispered into his ear. "If he does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, just look over at me." 

Jungkook took a sip of his drink as Yoongi got up and walked over to Jimin. Jimin set his glass down as he stood up and looked Yoongi over. Jimin felt on his sides before he turned him around and started to feel on his ass. Yoongi bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to focus on a horrifying painting Jungkook had hanging up. Yoongi had no clue what it was, but it made him want to tear his flesh off. 

Jungkook followed  Yoongi's gaze and quickly got up to cover the painting. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the ground. He jumped a bit as he felt something warm and wet move over his entrance. He looked back at Jungkook's brother who had sat back down on the couch and began to eat him out. Yoongi blushed as he felt Jungkook's eyes on him. "Do you like it when he eats you out, whore?" Jungkook asked. 

Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to keep from moaning out. He glanced up at Jungkook as he walked up to him and smacked his ass. Yoongi moaned. "Yes, sir!" Jungkook scoffed before he pulled Yoongi away. Jimin pouted. "Jungkook! I had a very stressful day, just let me play with him a little bit!" "Get your own." Jimin sighed. "You know I don't have time to." 

Jungkook shrugged. "Maybe I'll let you have him for a night after I devirginize him." Yoongi watched as Jimin smirked. "Do it soon, yeah?" Jungkook rolled his eyes. "It would of been done already, if you hadn't of shown up. I guess if you leave, I can do it." Jimin was going to answer, but Yoongi's phone began to ring. 

Jungkook looked at him. Yoongi gulped. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot... it-it's probably just my sister wondering where I'm at..." Jungkook groaned. "You can wait two days, Jimin." Jimin groaned. "Do you know how long I've been deprived of sex?! Who has ever heard of an incubus whose being deprived of sex?!" 

Jungkook opened his mouth to speak before Jimin cut him off. "That's not on punishment! It's not fair. I do all this got damn work for father and he can't send one of those sexy little servants of his..." "Our sisters you mean?" Jungkook asked with a chuckle. Jimin shrugged. "Oh please, don't even. You and I have fucked plenty of times." Yoongi gently touched Jungkook's side, that was enough for him for one night. 

Jungkook looked at him. "Go ahead. I'll visit you sometime tomorrow. I'm getting you new clothes." Yoongi nodded before he quickly got dressed. Jungkook looked at Jimin. "I am already naked..." 

Jimin bit his lip and walked over to Jungkook. Yoongi watched as Jimin undressed and began to kiss on Jungkook's neck. Jungkook looked over and into Yoongi's eyes. "Go home. There's a car outside waiting for you." 

Yoongi nodded before he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. He glance back at the two demons, he watched as Jungkook lifted Jimin up. His arms hooked underneath the elder's legs, as Jimin wrapped his arms around his neck. Yoongi stood there and watched as Jimin moaned out as Jungkook penetrated him. Yoongi gasped as he met Jungkook's blood red eyes. 

The last thing he remembered before running into the elevator was Jimin's loud moans and Jungkook's evil looking smirk. How it mocked Yoongi, as if it was saying: 'This is gonna be you, but way worse.' It was definitely going to torture Yoongi while he slept. 

Yoongi called his sister. "Oppa, where are you?" "I'll be home soon... I have to tell you something, so don't go to bed yet." Yoongi said before he hung up and the elevator doors opened. He ran out of the building and quickly got into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi sighed out as he laid in his bed. He looked over at the clock and scoffed. It was almost four in the morning. Yoongi froze as his bedroom door began to open. Yeji poked her head in. “Oppa?” Yoongi sat up a bit as he slowly breathed out. “You’re still up?” he asked. 

Yejinodded as she walked over and laid next to her brother. “You told me to stay up because you had something to tell me.” Yoongi nodded before he grabbed his phone. “Do you know who Jeon Jungkook is?” 

Yeji nodded. “He’s only like one of the hottest guys in this town, if not the hottest. I know his brothers are also hot as fuck, so it’s kind of hard to choose who is the hottest...” Yoongi sighed before he set his phone back down. “They’re okay looking.” 

Yeji arched an eyebrow. “That’s a huge lie and you know it.” Yoongi sighed out at he looking into his sister’s eyes. “Fine, They’re all really hot. Especially Jungkook.... I um... well... I wanted to tell you this before you saw it in some magazine and yelled at me for not saying anything...” Yeji rolled her eyes and waited a couple minutes before she groaned.“Oppa, just spit it out!” 

Yoongi sighed. “He owns me.” Yeji furrowed her eyebrows. “Owns you?” Yoongi nodded before he laugh nervously. “L-like in a way some one can ‘own’ your ass, you know? He uh.. owns mine... because he is.. my-my boyfriend.” Yoongi said. Yeji laughed and sat up. Yoongi pouted and sat up as well. “I’m serious!” Yeji sighed. “Oppa, you don’t have to make up stories to come out to me. I’ll accept you no matter what.” 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I’m serious, I’m literally dating him.” Yeji rolled her eyes. “Just wait till we go out! You’ll see!” Yeji laughed and laid back down. “Okay, get some sleep.” Yoongi huffed out better he laid down and closed his eyes.

—

Yoongi wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping before he felt a light couple of taps to his face. Yoongi slowly looked up into those bone chilling red eyes. He tried to scream out, but Jungkook’s hand was over his mouth. “Keep quiet or you’ll wake your sister.” Yoongi tried to regulate his breathing as Jungkook pulled away and stood up. “She’s very beautiful. She looks like you.” Jungkook said as he brushed some of Yeji’s hair out of her face. 

She had her head on Yoongi’s chest with their limbs wrapped around each other. “You almost look like a couple..” Jungkook said as he slowly ran a finger down her neck. Yoongi slowly and quietly got up so he didn’t wake her. “Incest is disgusting... no offense.” Jungkook smirked and walked up to Yoongi. “Don’t knock it till you try it.” Yoongi felt like he was going to throw up. “Gross.”

Jungkook looked back over at Yeji. “I’m sure she’d quite enjoy it. You know, sometimes she worries that she loves you.. in an incestuous way.” Yoongi stared at Jungkook. “How do you even- no, I don’t want to know. What do you want?” Jungkook glared down at Yoongi, the shorter male gulped. “I meant what can I do for you, sir?” Yoongi corrected. 

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi’s face before he kissed him roughly. Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as he let the demon kiss him. Jungkook pulled away and sighed. “You’ll eventually kiss me back. Anyways, I’ll be needing your assistance later today. At three... bring your sister.” Yoongi opened his mouth to protest, but Jungkook walked over to her and moved some of her hair off her neck. “You have to listen to me. Or else I’ll kill her right now in front of you.” “Okay okay! I’ll bring her...” 

Jungkook walked back over to Yoongi and smirked. “I’ll see you both at three.” Yoongi blinked a couple times as he looked around his room, the demon had disappeared. He looked over at his sister and covered her with his blanket before he grabbed the suit Jungkook had left behind and went to shower. 

Yoongi walked back into his room, there was a note on the nightstand next to where Yeji was laying. ‘I left a present in your sister’s room. Make sure she wears it and wears her hair down.’ Yoongi sighed out before he gently shook Yeji awake. “What... oppa let me sleep...” Yoongi sighed. “My boyfriend wants to meet you today, Yeji.... he left you a present in your room.” 

Yeji sat up and smiled. “Seriously?!” Yoongi nodded and watched as she jumped out of his bed. Yoongi looked down. “Yeji! You got in my bed with no pants on?!” Yeji looked down. “I had them before... I just got hot.” She said as she grabbed her pants off the floor. Yoongi pushed her out of his room. “Go get ready!” 

Yoongi sat on his bed and sighed out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “This is so fucked up...” Yoongi got up and walked to Hyunjin’s room, but he wasn’t there. Yoongi’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” “Yoongi! Are you busy today? Namjoon and I were thinking about seeing a movie.” Seokjin said. 

Yoongi pouted. He wanted nothing more than to go see a movie with his best friends, but he couldn’t. “I’m sorry, hyung... I have plans...” Seokjin chuckled. “It’s okay! Maybe next time!” Yoongi smiled a bit. “Yeah... maybe. I’ll talk to you later.” Yoongi said before he hung up. Yoongi walked downstairs to wait. 

It was a minute till three when Yeji finally walked down. Yoongi stared at her. She was wearing a short, off-the-shoulder, red dress with matching heels. Yeji blushed as she walked over to him. “What?” Yoongi shook his head. “Just never seen you in a dress... it’s unnerving...” Yeji furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. 

Yoongi grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the limo that was waiting for them. He got in after her. “Holy shit... I think I totally love your boyfriend.” Yoongi sighed and looked out the window. “You won’t for long...” Yoongi said to himself. Yeji pushed her hair back. “I haven’t worn my hair down in forever.” Yoongi kept his gaze out the window as he tried not to think about what was about to happen. 

Yeji gently nudged him with her foot. “Where are we going?” Yoongi looked over at her. “To his office I assume.” Yeji smiled and continued to play around with the limo, full of innocence. Yoongi sighed and tried not to look at her as the thoughts of what the demon had in store for them clouded his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoongi sighed as the elevator doors closed. He looked at his sister. "Yeji.... I'm sorry... for whatever happens..." Yoongi said. Yeji furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Yoongi sighed. "Just... just know that I'm sorry, okay?" Yeji chuckled a bit. "Okay... you're acting so weird, oppa." 

Yoongi pressed the button for Jungkook's office. Yoongi held Yeji's hand as the doors opened. They walked out and over to Jungkook. "Holy shit, your boyfriend is hot as fuck." Yeji whispered. Yoongi looked at her before he locked his eyes with Jungkook's. 

Jungkook smiled and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Jungkook. You must be Yeji." Yeji put her hand in Jungkook's, expecting him to shake it, but he pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on top of her hand. Yeji blushed and looked at Yoongi. "Okay, where can I get one?" Jungkook arched an eyebrow as a smirk grew on his face. 

Yoongi laughed nervously. As he gently pulled his sister away and stood next to Jungkook. "So um yeah..." Jungkook pulled Yoongi closer to him. "You're not gonna kiss me, baby?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook, he could see his stupid smirk in his eyes. "I'm sure my sister doesn't want to see that. We don't want to make her uncomfortable... babe." 

Yeji smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind." Jungkook chuckled as he slowly licked his top lip. Yoongi gulped before he placed his hands on Jungkook's chest. Jungkook placed his hand on Yoongi's neck as he leaned down and kissed him softly, smiling as he continued to kiss him over and over. 

Jungkook slowly pulled away and smiled. Yoongi blushed and looked down at Jungkook's lips. Jungkook walked over to Yeji and placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the couches. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows at himself before he walked over and fixed Jungkook a drink.Yoongi looked over at his sister before he walked over to them.

"Here, sir." Jungkook looked up at Yoongi as the younger handed him his drink. Yeji smirked as she teased her brother. "Sir? I didn't think you were a kinky person, Yoongi-oppa." Yoongi sat down on the couch across from them. Jungkook chuckled. "Your brother is a little needy whore. Aren't you?" Yoongi blushed and nodded. 

Yeji's eyes widened a bit as she looked between Jungkook and her brother. Jungkook turned to her and smiled brightly. "So! Yeji, do you have a boyfriend?" Yeji laughed and shook her head. "No, no. Someone told me that I was too young to date." Yeji said as she looked over at Yoongi. Jungkook looked at Yoongi also before smirking. "You two are really close huh?" Jungkook asked. 

Yeji looked over at Yoongi and smiled. "Yeah, I feel like I'm closer to him than my own twin brother?" Yeji said. Jungkook gently rubbed on her back. "How much do you love Yoongi?" Jungkook asked. Yeji blushed and laughed a bit. "Just as much as anyone loves their brother." She said before she scooted over a bit and looked over at Yoongi. 

Jungkook chuckled. "I'm sorry, Yeji. If I'm making you uncomfortable, you can sit next to your brother." Yeji looked between the two older males before moving to sit next to Yoongi. Jungkook leaned forward a bit. "Now, Yeji... I don't think I'm over reaching at all when I say this. But.. I think that you're in love with your brother." 

Yeji blushed and kept quiet. "Do you think about him while you're laying in bed? When you touch yourself? Do you always have to muffle yourself when you orgasm and call out his name." Yeji crossed her legs and avoided Yoongi's gaze. Jungkook chuckled. "I bet you're wet right now. Would you like for your brother to touch you?" Yeji gulped before she looked up at Yoongi. 

Jungkook took a drink. "It's okay, Yeji. I have sex with my brothers all the time. Fuck society and their stupid rules, right? You should be able to make love to Yoongi if you want to." Yoongi looked at Jungkook, the elder signaling him with a nod before he looked down and placed his hand on her knee. He slowly moved it up her thigh, underneath her dress. 

Yeji started to breathe heavily as she watched Yoongi gently rub on her thigh. Yeji closed her eyes and swallowed back a moan. She stood up quickly. "Where's your bathroom?!" Jungkook pointed over to the elevator. "Level underneath us. You better not leave. I'll know if you do." Jungkook said before he smiled. 

Yeji nodded before she scurried off towards the elevator. Yoongi watched as Jungkook stood up and walked over to him. "You better look like you're enjoying it." Yoongi nodded. "Yes, sir." Jungkook rubbed his thumb across Yoongi's bottom lip. The elevator went off. Jungkook looked over and smirked. "Brother! Just in time for the show!" 

Jimin walked over and smirked. "You're finally gonna start training his tight little hole?" Jungkook chuckled. "No. His sister is here, she'll be back in a moment. She's absolutely beautiful." Jimin laughed. "You're going to make him watch?" Jungkook looked down at Yoongi. "Tell him." Yoongi cleared his throat a bit. "I'm going to fuck her, sir." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "You sadistic fuck. Can I stay and watch?" 

Jungkook shrugged. "Sure." Yoongi looked down at Jungkook's thumb what was still playing with his bottom lip. He started to give it light kisses as Jungkook and Jimin talked. Jimin looked down and watched as Yoongi started to suck on it as he looked up at Jungkook. "Someone wants some cock don't they?" Yoongi pulled away. "Yes, sir." Jungkook looked down at Yoongi and smirked. 

He bent down and looked into Yoongi's eyes. "Nice try, little one. You're not getting out of this." Yoongi looked away. Jungkook sighed as he pulled Jimin over to the other couch. "Maybe you should have someone check on her?" Jimin suggested. Jungkook sighed again. "Probably." Jungkook was about to get up and call someone to check on her, but the elevator doors opened. Yeji walked in and looked over at Jimin. 

Jungkook walked up to her and guided her over to Yoongi before he sat next to Jimin. "This is my brother Jimin. Jimin, this is Yoongi's sister, Yeji." Jimin licked his lips as he checked her out. "She is beautiful." Yeji blushed before she looked up at her brother. Jungkook sat back and placed his arm behind Jimin. "So, have you thought about what I said?" Yeji nodded. "Well, was I right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yeji bit down on her bottom lip nervously before she spoke. "I've been suppressing these feelings forever-" "Yeji!" Yoongi said as he looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry, oppa... I just... I don't know what happened. It was before I walked in on you naked that one time... which was totally on purpose by the way. I just remember dreaming about us being together and not being grossed out by it..." 

Yeji looked over at Jungkook. "I always felt so ashamed and disgusting... but I couldn't help myself." Jungkook chuckled. "Well, here with us, it's completely okay. Jimin and I have sex all the time, sometimes with our other brother." Yoongi wanted to scream and tell his sister that it wasn't okay, but he couldn't or else she might end up dead. So, he kept quiet as they talked. 

"Really? You two mess around?" Yeji asked. Jungkook nodded. "We had sex last night. Your brother wanted to join us, but he was considered about you." Jungkook said before he looked over at Yoongi and smirked evilly. Yeji looked up at Yoongi. "Oppa? Do you want me... in that way?" Yoongi looked at the two demons before he crawled on top of his sister, forcing her to lay back. "Yes, Yeji." Yoongi said before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. 

Yeji blushed and smiled as she brought his face back down and kissed him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to make out with him as he pulled her dress up. Yeji gently pushed Yoongi off of her. "Oppa... I don't think I can do this." Yeji sat up and hugged Yoongi's waist. "It's just weird having people watch us." 

Yoongi blinked a couple times. "That's what's weird?" Jungkook stood up and glared at Yoongi. Yoongi cleared his throat. "I mean, that is what's weird. The only thing that is weird." Yeji looked up at Yoongi. "I want it to be just you and me for my first time, preferably in a bed." Jungkook stood up and walked over to them. "Well, you two can stay here and do just that! There's a door behind you that will lead you to a bed. Jimin and I have a meeting to get to. Fuck as many times as you'd like." 

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's chin. "Fuck her good and hard." Yoongi nodded. "Yes sir." Yoongi watched as Jungkook leaned down to kissed him. Yoongi closed his eyes as Jungkook's lips met his. The demon pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Impregnate her, I have plans." Yoongi stared at him as he walked over to Jimin. Jimin got up and walked with Jungkook over to the elevator. 

Yoongi quickly got up and walked over to them. "Sir, please... don't make me do this..." Jungkook smirked and turned around to face him. "Do it, or else I will kill her." Yoongi watched as Jungkook and Jimin walked onto the elevator. Yoongi sighed out and walked back over to his sister. "Yeji... how long have you been having these feelings towards me?" 

Yeji blushed. "Awhile I guess. I can't remember when." Yoongi sighed. "Was it before you met my... boyfriend?" Yeji nodded. "Can he read minds or something? Because he was really accurate... it was kind of scary..." Yoongi walked up to her and ignored her question. 

Yoongi grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "This is wrong, Ji... we're siblings." Yeji sighed. "I know, I had to ask mom to make sure we were." Yoongi watched as she stepped closer. "But Jungkook-oppa said it was okay! He and his brothers do it!" 

Yoongi sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the secret room. He didn't have much time. Yoongi jumped a bit as the door shut behind them. Yeji smiled and got onto the bed. "Oh my god this bed feels amazing!” Yoongi walked over to a table that was in the corner and picked up the note Jungkook left behind. 

Yoongi didn't even bother to read it before he crumbled it up. He looked over at his sister and sighed a bit. "Oppa, do you want me to keep my heels on?" Yoongi crawled onto the bed and unhooked her bra. "Yes, just hurry and take your panties off." Yoongi quickly began to remove his clothes. Yeji crawled over to Yoongi and began to kiss on his neck and shoulders as she felt on his arms. 

Yoongi pulled his last item of clothing off before he turned around and pushed her down on the bed. He tried to spread her legs but she kept them closed. "I'm scared, oppa..." Yoongi sighed and rubbed on her thighs. "It'll be okay, Yeji. I'll be gentle with you. It's gonna still hurt a bit." Yeji blushed and nodded her head as she let her brother open her legs. Yoongi watched her face as he rubbed his tip against her clit. "Fuck, you're so wet." 

Yeji moaned and bit her bottom lip as Yoongi slowly started to push into her. Yeji furrowed her eyebrows as the pressure between her legs began to get more intense. Yoongi waited until he felt her body relax to start moving. Yeji gasped softly as Yoongi slowly started to fuck her. Yoongi stared at a painting that was hanging above the bed. He was thankful for it although it was a bit unerving. 

‘Demons and their taste in art. Taste in anything.’ Yoongi thought to himself. It made him mentally laugh. He glanced down at Yeji right when she was looking up at him. Yoongi got up and grabbed his clothes. "I can't do this!" Yeji sat up and pouted. "But... why not?" Yoongi stared at her. "Yeji, you are my SISTER! What? Suddenly you don't feel weird about it because some demon said it was okay?!" "Demon?" Yeji asked. 

Yoongi sighed. "I meant like he's a demon for letting you think this was okay." Yeji shrugged. "He's your boyfriend! You brought me here! I was fine living in a fantasy... but the real thing is so much better! I mean your dick." Yoongi groaned and walked over to the door. He tried to pull it open. "Mother fucker!" Yoongi said as he threw his clothes down and walked back over to the note his had crumbled up. 'Door won't open till you two have had sex at least three times. Have fun. -JK' 

Yoongi threw the piece of paper again. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Yoongi said. His and Yeji's heads turned towards the wall on their right where a door had opened slightly. Yoongi got up and looked inside. "What is it oppa?" Yeji asked as she brushed her hair behind her her ear. Yoongi sighed. "A bathroom." He said as he read another note. "Incase I feel sick or if we want to have sex in the shower." 

Yoongi laughed a bit as he picked up two tooth brushes and a tube of toothpaste. "Look at that, Yeji... just in case one of us gets sick." Yeji sighed and got up. She walked over to her brother and placed her hands on his chest. "Oppa... it's okay. Don't be nervous... look at it this way, you won't have to worry about me getting hurt, that someone won't take care of me..." 

Yoongi watched as she reached down and started to jerk him off. "You're not going to be sick... you're going to have fun! Okay, oppa?" Yoongi wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and cry, but he wasn't seeing a way out of this. "...okay, Yeji..." Yeji smiled and kissed him softly before she pulled him out of the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoongi panted as he laid next to his sister. He looked over at her. "Are you okay?" Yeji smiled and nodded. "I'm more than okay..." Yeji turned over on her stomach and looked down at Yoongi's lips. She was about to kiss him, but Yoongi covered her mouth. "How many times was that?" Yeji moved his hand. "The fourth, why?" 

Yoongi quickly got up and walked over to the door. He tried to open it again. "What the fuck?!" Yoongi banged on the door. Yeji yelped and covered herself with the sheets. Yoongi sighed and turned around. "We had sex four times, can we please leave?" Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. "I told you to impregnate her." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Yeji said. Jungkook shrugged. "If you don't, I will. Half breeds don't take nine months. It'll probably last for about a hour or two before she gives birth? Then I'll kill her afterwards." Yoongi walked back over to the bed and held Yeji close as she hugged him. Jungkook chuckled softly. "Smart choice. But this time, you better cum inside of her. I'll give you another hour. You and I have plans soon." 

Yoongi sighed out after he left. "Yoongi-oppa... what's going on?" Yoongi moved the covers and laid her back. "Nothing... just relax." "Why does he want me to get pregnant? When did he get in here?" Yoongi got on top of her. "I... just stop talking, Ji." Yeji sat up before Yoongi could press his lips against hers. Yoongi sighed and looked up at her. 

"Are you two gonna get married and have a baby?! Am I your surrogate?" She asked excited. "What did he mean by half-breed?" Yoongi pushed her back down on the bed and pinned her wrists down over her head. "Stop talking and let me fuck you." Yeji blushed and spread her legs. 

Yeji bit her bottom lip and watched as Yoongi slowly pushed inside of her. She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Yoongi sighed and sat up. "Get up." Yeji got up and watched as Yoongi laid down on the bed. "Come on." Yeji blushed before she got in between Yoongi's legs and started to suck on his cock. Yoongi sat up. 

"Yeji, I didn't mean for you to do that." Yeji pulled away and pouted. "But I haven't given you one yet." Yoongi pulled her on top of him. "We don't have time, just come on." Yeji shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Yoongi groaned. "You can do it after, now come on." Yeji smiled and placed her hands on his chest as she lifted herself up. 

Yoongi held his cock up as she slowly sat down on it, her eyes rolling back as she moaned and dig her nails into his chest." Yoongi moved his hands to her waist. "Move." Yoongi said. Yeji blushed. "Oppa... I..." Yoongi sighed and moved her hips for her. Yeji moaned and closed her eyes. Yoongi let go of her as she took over and rode him. She grabbed his hands and placed them onto her breasts. 

Yoongi watched as she began to bounce on it, throwing her head back as she moaned out his name. Yoongi tried to imagine she was someone else, like he had tried the past four times. Yoongi closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For a couple minutes it worked, until Yeji screamed out his name. 

Yoongi grabbed her face and brought it close to his and made out with her. Yoongi lifted her up a bit and began to slam into her roughly. Yeji gripped his hair as she felt her orgasm coming. Yoongi smacked her ass hard before he pounded into her. "FUCK!" She screamed out before she came and orgasmed. Yoongi grunted as he released inside of her. 

Yeji laid on top of him as they both breathed heavily. "What... what if it didn't work?" Yeji asked and she traced hearts onto Yoongi's chest. "I don't know, but can you get off of me now?" Yeji pouted and sat up. "Was it really that bad, oppa?" Yoongi looked up at her, he couldn't bare to see her upset. "Remember, Jungkook said a hour. I have to hurry and get ready for the thing we have to do." 

Yeji laid next to him and watched as he stood up and started to walk to the door. "Oppa? Could you come here for a second?" Yoongi sighed before he walked over to her. "Can you kiss me? Please? Just one last time?" Yoongi internally groaned before he leaned over and kissed her. Yeji wrapped her arms around his neck as she made him make out with her. 

"You two can stop now. Yoongi, go take a shower. I'll take care of your sister." Yoongi looked back at Jungkook before he looked at his sister. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way home, okay?" Yeji bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. Yoongi looked at Jungkook before he walked into the bathroom. 

Jungkook sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Yeji... did you enjoy it?" Yeji smiled and nodded. "Thank you... but... I'm just a bit upset." Jungkook walked over to a mirror Yeji hadn't noticed before and checked himself out. "How come?" Yeji shrugged. "I don't think he enjoyed it..." Jungkook smirked. "Give him a day or two, I'm sure he'll get use to it. But.. were you satisfied for the most part?" Yeji smiled and nodded her head. 

Jungkook smirked again. "Good. You should get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in my office." Jungkook walked out the door. Yeji stood up and put her clothes on before she walked over to the bathroom door. "Oppa?" She opened the door and looked in the shower. Yoongi turned to her. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Yeji shook her head. "I just... I kinda don't want to be alone with your boyfriend..." Yoongi sighed. "Just... give me a second." Yeji nodded before she left. 

Yoongi sighed out as he finished his shower. He got out and was about to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. "I need you to meet me somewhere tomorrow. Jungkook can't know." Yoongi nodded and watched as Jimin checked him out before he handed him a towel. "Thank-" Jimin vanished. "-you... He didn't even say where..." 

Yoongi walked out of the bathroom as he dried himself off. He put the clothes on Jungkook had given him and looked over at his sister, it was a suit of course. "Ready?" He asked. Yeji nodded before she followed him out. 

Jungkook gently pulled Yeji away from Yoongi and walked her over to the elevator. "There's a car waiting for you. It knows where its going." Yeji nodded and thanked Jungkook before she watched him walk back over to her brother and pushed him up against his desk. He began to make out with him. 

Yeji pouted a bit before she pressed the button and left. Jungkook pulled away and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi blushed and looked down. "What is it that we have to do sir?" Yoongi asked. "I have a work thing. And you're my date." Yoongi nodded. "I guess we're going shopping later?" 

Jungkook looked through the little black notebook on his desk. "Tomorrow. At one thirty. That's when I told the press to be there." Yoongi sighed. "I hate getting my picture taken..." Jungkook gripped his face and made him look up at him. "Too bad. Come on, let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Yoongi felt really out of place. What made him feel even more out of place was the fact that everyone at this thing was staring at him. Yoongi found himself clinging onto Jungkook's arm the entire time. He hated crowds, especially crowds of people he didn’t know.

Yoongi sighed out in relief as Jungkook pulled him out into the hallway. "Why didn't you tell me that you have social anxiety?" Yoongi shrugged. "I didn't think it would matter to you. I thought you'd make me come anyways." Jungkook sighed out. "It's not as pleasurable for me to see you suffer from other people... kind of makes me jealous. I want to be the only reason why you're in pain." Yoongi scoffed. "Thanks I guess." 

Jungkook sighed as he looked around. "Go ahead and wait for me in the lobby. I'll be a minute." Jungkook said before he walked off. Yoongi pouted a bit as he went to wait. Yoongi sat on one of the couches and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Yoongi?" Yoongi looked up and watched as Jimin walked up to him. "Oh.. hi." 

Jimin sat down next to him and looked the younger over. "Hi, I can't believe he dragged you to this thing. He doesn't even want to be here. Why are you out in the lobby though?" Yoongi sighed. "I have social anxiety so Jungkook sent me out here." Jimin nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's awfully considerate of him... um, do you need any company?" Yoongi shook his head and watched as Jimin started to stand up. 

"Hyung? I mean Jimin? I'm sorry, I know you guys aren’t use to it, but I just feel weird not using honorifics." Jimin smiled. "You can call me hyung if you want to. But what's wrong?" Yoongi looked around before he looked up at the demon. "Can you just tell me now... whatever it was you were going to tell me tomorrow?" Jimin sighed. "No, I'm sorry, I have to make sure he's nowhere near us." Yoongi nodded. "Okay, hyung." 

Jimin looked around before he smirked. "Well... actually, I left something for you in his bathroom. See you tomorrow." Yoongi nodded and pouted as he watched Jimin leave. Another hour passed before Jungkook walked out to him. "Let's go." Yoongi got up and blushed a bit as Jungkook took his hand and lead him out of the hotel.

—

Yoongi quietly sighed out in relief as they walked into Jungkook's office. Jungkook chuckled deeply as he walked up behind Yoongi and began to feel on his sides. Jungkook chuckled again before he started to kiss on Yoongi's neck. "Call your siblings and let them know you won't be home tonight." Jungkook growled into Yoongi's ear before he walked over and set his suit jacket on his chair. 

Yoongi quickly texted his siblings before he turned his phone off. Yoongi locked eyes with Jungkook as the elder smirked and rolled his sleeves up before he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Yoongi gulped before he pointed towards the bathroom. "I-I have to use to restroom first, sir." 

Jungkook nodded and went to fix himself a drink. Yoongi quickly walked into the restroom. He shut the door behind him and looked at the black bag that was hanging on the door. Yoongi opened it and turned red. "He's got to be kidding." 

Jungkook walked over and sat on the couch as he drank and waited for Yoongi. Yoongi took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Jimin-hyung is insane... fuck..." Yoongi pouted and rubbed his arms. He looked back into the bag and sighed. "Fucking demons." 

Yoongi walked out of the bathroom. Jungkook sighed out. "Finally, would you come on? I'm horny." Yoongi internally groaned before he walked over and stood in front of Jungkook. Jungkook almost choked on his drink but he kept himself composed as he slowly check his slave out. 

Yoongi was wearing black platform high heels. Jungkook's eyes moved up Yoongi's legs that were covered by thigh-high fishnet stockings with black lacy suspenders attached to them. His lacy black thong underneath them. 

Yoongi's hands were covering his exposed stomach as Jungkook's eyes continued to move up to Yoongi's black lacy brassiere, with a matching choker. Jungkook smirked as Yoongi played with a strand of long black hair from the wig he had on, it was pulled into pigtails. 

Jungkook watched as Yoongi blushed and looked away. "When-? How did you...?" Jungkook said at a loss for words. Yoongi turned red. "I look ridiculous, I'm sorry sir." Yoongi walked towards the restroom. Jungkook grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let's go up to my room." Jungkook said as his eyes changed. 

Yoongi looked over were the room he and his sister had fornicated. Except it was a wall now. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook and nodded. Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's hand and pulled him towards the same wall, it turned into a doorway that lead them to a spiral staircase. Jungkook licked his lips as he checked Yoongi out again. "Ladies first." Jungkook said with a smug look. 

Yoongi blushed before he glared at Jungkook. Yoongi huffed out as he started walking up the stairs. Jungkook chuckled to himself as he watched Yoongi. "Jungkook!" Jungkook groaned out as he looked over at his brothers who walked in. "Whatever you want, too bad. I'm a little busy." Taehyung and Jimin walked over and looked up at Yoongi. "Didn't feel like playing with your toy?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook looked up at Yoongi. "Come here." 

Yoongi walked back down and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook wrapped his arm around Yoongi's waist, before pulling the younger into his side. "This is him. I don't know where he got this outfit, but I'm definitely not mad." Yoongi looked over at Jimin who smiled at him. Jungkook growled at Taehyung who was eyeing Yoongi, Jungkook’s grip tightening on the younger’s side. 

Yoongi blushed and tried to hide behind Jungkook. "What do you two idiots want?" Jungkook growled. Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other. "We just... well, Dad wanted to see us all one last time." Jimin said. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I'm not staying long. I'm having one drink then I'm gone." 

Jimin nodded. "Okay. Want us to wait?" Jungkook shook his head. "I'll be there in a second." Jungkook and Yoongi watched as Jungkook's brothers left. Jungkook looked at Yoongi and licked his lips. "Mmm, start walking." Yoongi blushed before he walked back upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi looked back at Jungkook who looked like a hungry lion closing in on its prey. Yoongi gulped and walked down the hallway to another room. Jungkook pushed the younger on the bed and growled as he pinned Yoongi down on the bed. "I want to fuck you so bad..." Jungkook snarled into Yoongi's ear. 

Yoongi bit back a moan. This demon was seriously turning him on. "S-Sir, your f-father-" Yoongi squeaked as Jungkook grabbed his crotch. Jungkook stopped and groaned before he stood up and looked down at Yoongi. "Fuck... I'll be back soon and you'll have plenty of time to brace yourself... or just don't even bother." Jungkook said with a smirk. 

Yoongi sat up and looked Jungkook over before the elder walked up to him and grabbed his face. Jungkook leaned down and kissed Yoongi roughly and lustfully. Yoongi moaned as he grabbed onto Jungkook's biceps, trying to pull the elder on top of him. Jungkook rolled his eyes and groaned as he forced himself to pulled away from Yoongi. "I'll be back in five minutes or less." Jungkook said before he left Yoongi there. 

Yoongi pouted as he looked around the room. He jumped a bit as the door flew open. Jimin walked in and shut the door. "What are you doing here, hyung?" Yoongi asked. Jimin pulled his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. Yoongi blushed and moved back on the bed. "H-hyung, What are you doing? Don't you have to be with your father?" Yoongi asked as he watched Jimin approach him. 

Jimin shrugged and pulled his shirt off before he crawled onto the bed and pinned Yoongi down to it. "Told him that I had some work to do. And I do." Jimin said, smirking afterwards. "You look so sexy. And you smell amazing... no wonder my brother kept his eye on you for so long." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? I came to him for help..." Jimin placed his hand over Yoongi's mouth. "Shhh... we'll talk tomorrow, for now-" Yoongi watched as Jimin's head snapped towards the door. Jimin growled before he grumbled. "I seriously hate him." 

Jimin turned back towards Yoongi and smiled. "Maybe some other day... we can have fun." Jimin said as his irises pulsated a bright blue before he vanished. Yoongi groaned and angrily laid back on the bed. He turned his head and watched as the door opened again. Jungkook walked in, holding two pairs of hand cuffs in his hands. Yoongi gulped and blushed. "Sir." Jungkook smirked. "Don't worry, these are for later. I wanna feel your nails digging into my skin." 

Yoongi was going to sit up, but Jungkook jumped on top of him and pinned him down. Jungkook set the hand cuffs on the night stand before he felt Yoongi up. Yoongi laid still, making Jungkook sigh. "Act cute... make me want you." Jungkook said. Yoongi sat up a bit and pulled Jungkook's face closer to his by his tie. Yoongi pouted cutely. "Oppa... I want you. I need your huge cock inside me... Do you want me too, oppa?" Jungkook smirked. "Mmm... no." 

Yoongi actually pouted. He pushed Jungkook down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "If you don't want to fuck me... I'll just go ask Jimin-oppa." Jungkook growled before he pushed Yoongi off of him and removed his clothes. "Come suck on my cock." Yoongi slowly crawled over to him and wrapped one of his hands around the base before he spat down on it. 

Jungkook bit his bottom lip as Yoongi started to slowly suck on his tip. Jungkook moaned and pushed the younger's head down, forcing his cock to go further down Yoongi's throat. Yoongi hummed around Jungkook as he began to thrust into him. Jungkook got up on his knees and held Yoongi's head down as he fucked his throat faster. He leaned forward a bit and smacked Yoongi's ass. "Lay on your stomach." 

Yoongi gasped for air as he laid down. He looked up at Jungkook just as the elder started to slap his dick against Yoongi's cheek. "Fuck, you're loving this aren't you? You dirty little slut." Yoongi stuck his tongue out, allowing Jungkook to slap his cock against it. Yoongi looked up at him as he started to suck on his tip. "You want me to fill that tight little hole up?" Yoongi moaned and closed his eyes and sucked on Jungkook's cock faster and harder. 

"Fuck... why are you so good at that?" Jungkook said as he started to fuck Yoongi's throat again. Jungkook slapped Yoongi's face, making Yoongi moan. Jungkook growled deeply as Yoongi sat up and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck. “Sir, please fuck me.” Yoongi whined. 

Jungkook gently laid the younger down, causing Yoongi to blush. He watched as Jungkook started to remove his clothes. Jungkook smirked. “You can keep the wig on. And the choker.” Jungkook said as he pulled on it. Yoongi bit his bottom lip as Jungkook’s red eyes scanned over his now naked body. Yoongi reached out and slowly jerked the elder off. “Please oppa... your little whore needs your cock.” 

Yoongi suppressed a smile as Jungkook twitched in his hand. Jungkook licked his lips as he leaned down and began to kiss on Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi moaned softly as he tilted his head to the side. Yoongi’s eyes rolled back as Jungkook slowly licked his neck. Jungkook’s hand slowly moved up his side to his nipple, he gently pinched it. “Aahh~ oppa...” 

Jungkook smirked before he bit down on his neck, sinking his teeth into the younger’s neck. Yoongi screamed out and scratched up Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook pulled back and licked the blood off his lips. Yoongi looked up into Jungkook’s red eyes, a weird feeling washed over him as Jungkook smirked. Yoongi gulped before he spread his legs. Jungkook chuckled as he leaned down and looked between Yoongi’s eyes and his lips. “You’re gonna love this, my little whore.”


	13. Chapter 13

Yoongi tried to sit up. He groaned as he gently rolled over onto his stomach. He jumped a bit as he felt Jungkook’s skin touch his own. He looked over at the sleeping demon and smiled to himself. He blushed a bit once Jungkook opened his eyes and stared into Yoongi’s. “G-Good morning, sir.” Yoongi said as he looked away. 

Jungkook sat up and stretched a bit before he moved the covers off of Yoongi. He reached down and gently ran his finger tips down from Yoongi’s back to his ass. “Morning. How are you feeling?” Jungkook said in a deep voice. Yoongi blushed and looked up into Jungkook’s eyes. “I’m okay... my ass hurts a little, but overall I’m okay.” Yoongi said softly. 

Jungkook nodded before he leaned over and kissed Yoongi’s neck. “Go downstairs and get cleaned up. You’re free for the day. I have shit to take care of for my father.” Jungkook said before he got up. Yoongi quickly got up, regretting it soon after as he held onto his ass. “Mother fuck! Ow...” Yoongi cried out. Jungkook chuckled. “There’s medicine down in the bathroom. It should help you.” Yoongi nodded. “Thank you, sir.” He said before he waddled out of the room. 

Once Yoongi had finished in the bathroom, he walked out to Jungkook’s office. Yoongi walked over to Jungkook who was seated at his desk. The elder had on black framed glasses that fell towards the end of his nose as he read through something. Yoongi lightly cleared his throat. 

Jungkook looked up at him and took his glasses off. “What?” He asked a bit annoyed. Yoongi blushed as he took a step closer to the elder. “I just wanted to make sure I could leave...” Jungkook sat back in his chair. “You think I lied to you or something?” Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but Jungkook cut him off. “Whatever, I don’t have time for you right now. Go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jungkook said before he turned back to his work. Yoongi nodded before he walked over towards the elevator. 

—

Yoongi sighed softly as he looked out the window of the car that was driving him home. His phone began to go off in his pocket. Yoongi quickly grabbed it, thinking that maybe Jungkook has changed his mind. He looked down at the screen. 

He was a bit disappointed that it wasn’t the demon, but beyond happy that it was Namjoon. “Hello? Hyung?” Namjoon said once Yoongi answered. “Joonie! Hi! What are you doing today?!” “Jin-hyung and I are at the bowling alley. Did you want-“ “On my way!” Yoongi said excitedly before he told the driver where to take him. 

Yoongi almost ran inside he was so excited. He walked in and quickly looked around for his friends. He smiled once he saw Seokjin and Namjoon sitting and talking with another boy. Yoongi walked over the shoe rental and got a pair of bowling shoes before he walked over to his friends. 

Seokjin looked up at him first and smiled brightly as he got up to hug Yoongi tightly. Namjoon smiled and hugged him next. “Yoongi-hyung! We’re glad you could come see us! What have you been up to?” Yoongi shrugged as he sat down next to Namjoon. “Nothing. Whose this?” Yoongi asked as he looked at the boy who was seated between Namjoon and Seokjin. 

Namjoon smiled and gently patted the boy’s shoulder. “This is our new friend, Hoseok-hyung.” Namjoon said. Yoongi nodded before he held out his hand. Hoseok gently took his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Yoongi-hyung.” Hoseok said as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he quickly shook Hoseok’s hand and pulled away. He didn’t like how Hoseok looked at him. Yoongi cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll go get a ball.” Yoongi said before he stood up. Seokjin nodded. “Can you take Hoseok with you? He needs to get one as well. I’ll add your name.” Yoongi nodded and waited for Hoseok to stand up and follow him. 

Yoongi yelped a bit as Hoseok pulled him into the men’s restroom and locked the door. Yoongi backed up into a corner. “Who, WHAT, the fuck are you? I swear... if you’re another fucking brother of his-“ Hoseok shook his head. “How could you, Yoongi? I told them that you wouldn’t sign away... you let me down.” Hoseok said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Hoseok sighed softly before he turned back towards Yoongi, his irises were a bright white. “I was told to watch over you, make sure you didn’t go see Jungkook again.” Yoongi stared at Hoseok. “What the actual fuck are you talking about?! Again?! What do you mean again?!” Hoseok sighed and cautiously walked over to Yoongi. “Min Yoongi, this isn’t the first time this has happened. You always sign your soul over to him. What is it about him? Why must you be with him?” 

Yoongi grabbed Hoseok by his shirt and pushed him up against the door. “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. What the fuck are you? Are you a demon?” Hoseok sighed as he gently moved Yoongi’s hands. “No. I’m an angel. Your guardian angel to be exact. I’ve been following your soul throughout every lifetime.” Yoongi let go of Hoseok and took a step back before he ran his fingers through his hair. “What- I-“ 

Hoseok and Yoongi’s heads turned towards one of the stall doors that had flew open. Jimin walked out and smirked at them. “Hyung? What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked. Jimin walked over to them. Yoongi could feel Hoseok tense up behind him. “I finally found you.” Jimin said to Hoseok. Yoongi looked back at Hoseok before he looked at Jimin. 

Jimin chuckled a bit before he looked at Yoongi. “Thank you, Yoongi. I knew you’d lead me to him.” Yoongi stood protectively in front of Hoseok. “What do you want him for?” Yoongi asked. Jimin pushed his hair back before he walked over to the sink to check himself out in the mirror. “It’s none of your business, Yoongi.” 

Yoongi scoffed. “Considering he’s my.. guardian angel... I think I deserve to know.” Jimin chuckled. “Don’t you have dick to suck or something?” Yoongi wanted to walk up and punch Jimin, but Hoseok held him back. Jimin sighed as he turned towards them, he gently pushed Yoongi away and pressed Hoseok up against the wall. “Did you miss me?” Jimin asked in a whisper as he gently ran a finger down Hoseok’s neck. 

Hoseok pushed Jimin away. “No! I never think about you. Leave me alone.” Yoongi raised his eyebrows. “You two were a thing?” He asked. Jimin looked over at him before he looked back at Hoseok. “He’s my soulmate.” Jimin said with a smile. 

Hoseok sighed before he slipped away from Jimin. He walked over to Yoongi and pressed his fingers to his forehead. “That’s definitely too much information for you. You won’t remember anything when you wake up.” Hoseok whispered. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. The last thing he remembered was Hoseok whispering. “Nunc somnum.”


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you for meeting me." Jimin said as he walked up to Hoseok who had been waiting for him behind the local high school. "I felt like I had no choice, considering what happened at the bowling ally." Hoseok said. Jimin sat down next to him on a picnic table. "What did you tell his friends?" Jimin asked. "That he felt sick and went home." Hoseok said.

Jimin nodded before he looked over at Hoseok and sighed. "I've really missed you, Hobi." Jimin whispered. Hoseok rolled his eyes and scooted away. "Stop it, Jimin." Jimin sighed softly and shook his head. "I don't understand why you keep resisting me. It's been over a thousand years, Hobi. Just come be with me." Jimin said as he gently placed his hand on Hoseok's arm. 

"Jimin, I can't. You know that. I shouldn't even be here." Hoseok said before he tried to get up. Jimin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hobi..." Jimin said before he pulled Hoseok closer and brushed his lips against the elder's. Hoseok whimpered a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Jimin... we can't." Hoseok whispered. Jimin sighed out before he sat back. 

Jimin adjusted his suit jacket before he spoke. "Yoongi is fine. He should be waking up in his bed right now.” Hoseok gently turned Jimin's head towards him. "You're never going to stop are you?" Hoseok asked as he looked into Jimin's eyes. "No, why would I? I mean you could totally leave those holy assholes behind and be with me. I don't get why you stay. They treat you like shit." Jimin said. 

Hoseok smiled. "I have to, for Yoongi. Not that I've been doing a good job of keeping him away from your brother these past thousand years... but I think maybe I can get it right this time." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "He already signed the contract though." Hoseok nodded. "Yes. Just... don't worry about it okay? I will get him away from your brother." 

Jimin pulled Hoseok closer and placed his hand on his neck. "You know I can't let you do that, baby." Hoseok smiled and looked into Jimin's eyes. "You're gonna stop me?" Hoseok asked as Jimin leaned forward. Jimin smiled and nodded before he tried to kiss the elder, before Hoseok got up. "Good luck, my love." Hoseok said. Jimin turned to him and smirked as he watched him. "Thank you... When will I see you again?" Jimin asked. 

Hoseok smiled. "Not sure. Bye, Jiminie." Hoseok said before he disappeared. Jimin sighed as he heard snickering behind him. "Shut up, Taehyung." Jimin said. Taehyung sat next to his brother. "I'll keep my mouth shut if you get Jungkook to leave his little slave alone so I can have my way with him." Jimin glared at Taehyung. "No." Jimin said through gritted teeth. 

Taehyung sighed. "Then I guess I'll just have to tell Jungkookie about that angel of yours. And you know he'll definitely go tell father. Then, he'll be dead and you'll get punished." Taehyung said with a shrug. Jimin sighed. "Tomorrow." Jimin said. Taehyung smirked and nodded. "Thanks! See you then!"

—

Yoongi gasped as he sat up in his bed. He breathed heavily and looked around. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. Yoongi sighed out as his door opened. "Oppa? Are you okay? Namjoon-oppa and Seokjin-oppa have been asking about you." Yeji said.

Yoongi stood up and looked at his sister. "How did I get home?" He asked. Yeji shrugged. "Not sure... Hyunjin isn't home though..." Yeji said as she walked over to Yoongi. Yoongi's eyes widened at the look in her eyes. "I have to go." Yoongi said. "I have to do something. Go, please, Ji?" Yoongi asked. Yeji sighed and rolled her eyes before she walked out. Yoongi shut and locked his door. 

His phone began to ring on the opposite side of his bed. He laid across his bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Hello?" "Yoongi! Did you forget about class?" Yoongi cursed under his breath. "Maybe. Fuck, I'll be there in ten minutes." Yoongi said before he hung up and went to get ready.

After his shower, Yoongi walked back into his room. He jumped a bit. "Jesus..." Jungkook scrunched his nose up. "Not even remotely close." Yoongi rolled his eyes before he locked his door and began to dry himself off. "I have class today." Jungkook nodded as he watched the younger. "I gave you yesterday off though. Besides I have finally found time to get you a better wardrobe. You can miss one day." 

Yoongi shook his head before he blushed as Jungkook approached him from behind. "You're going to skip." Jungkook said. Yoongi turned around and examined Jungkook's face. "What?" Jungkook asked coldly. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you come back and get me yesterday? I don't remember anything after I left your place." 

“No.” Jungkook said before he gently grabbed Yoongi's face. He looked over the younger’s body. "You seem fine... I'll try to bring your memory back after we're done. If someone else touched you, I'm going to kill them." Jungkook said as he gripped Yoongi's arms. Yoongi winced. "S-Sir, you're hurting me..." Yoongi said softly. 

Jungkook let go and looked at the bruise that had started to form. "You'll be fine. There's a suit in your closet. Hurry up and change." Jungkook said before he looked back at the bruise. Yoongi blushed as he watched a wave of concern wash over Jungkook's eyes for a moment. His scowl quickly returned before he walked out of Yoongi's room. 

Jungkook walked a couple rooms down. He lightly knocked on Yeji's door. Yeji quickly opened her door, blushing as her eyes landed on Jungkook. "Oh, hi. I thought you were Yoongi-oppa..." she said with a light blush as she moved and sat back down on her bed.   
Jungkook chuckled and walked over to her. "He's getting dressed. I just wanted to check on you two." 

Yeji furrowed her eyebrows. Jungkook gently placed his hand on her stomach. "You and the baby, I mean." Yeji's eyes widened. "What if I'm not pregnant?" Jungkook smirked. "You are, trust me.” Yeji held her stomach before she looked up at Jungkook. “What do you want with it?” Jungkook smirked and stood up. “Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy being pregnant.” Jungkook walked over to the door. “Not like you’ll remember anything.” Jungkook mumbled to himself before he left. 

Yoongi was walking out of his room the same time as Jungkook was walking out of Yeji’s. Yoongi watched as Jungkook walked over to him. “Come on. We’re wasting my time.” Jungkook said before he dragged Yoongi downstairs and out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yoongi, would you come on!" Jungkook said as he waited for Yoongi to get out of the car. Yoongi sighed softly before he got out and looked up at Jungkook. "Is it crowded?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook sighed out and shrugged. "I don't know. You'll be fine." Jungkook said before he headed towards the back entrance to the mall. Yoongi pouted as he ran after him. 

They walked inside the mall and were fine until a group of teenagers spotted them. Yoongi blushed as he grabbed Jungkook's hand. Jungkook stopped walking and looked down at their hands before he looked up at Yoongi. "Sir-" Yoongi got cut off by Jungkook's kiss. 

Jungkook slowly pulled away and whispered into the younger's ear. "You can call me hyung for now. Just relax and try to focus on me. I'm not going to let anyone near you. Okay?" Yoongi nodded before he clung to Jungkook's arm. Yoongi looked around at all the people as they walked into the first store. Jungkook gently pulled away from Yoongi and walked over to the suit jackets. 

Yoongi looked around the store before he looked out and saw a bunch of people filing up outside the store. Yoongi pouted and walked over to Jungkook. Jungkook was talking to the store manager. "Do you have a tailor?" Jungkook asked. The man nodded. "He's in the back." Jungkook nodded. "Good. I want to get all of his suits fitted today." The man nodded again. "Just give me a moment, sir." He said before he disappeared to the back. 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook and watched as the elder bit his bottom lip as he looked through his phone. Yoongi blushed as he got the urge to kiss Jungkook. Jungkook glanced up at the crowd of people before he put his phone away and pulled Yoongi closer. 

Jungkook smiled at him before leaned down and started to kiss on his neck. Yoongi blushed and giggled as Jungkook nibbled at his neck. Jungkook smirked and kissed his earlobe before he whispered into his ear. "Don't get use to this." 

Yoongi pouted once Jungkook pulled away from him. "Sir, we're ready for you." The manager said to Yoongi. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. "Hyungie, can I have a kiss before I go?" Yoongi asked cutely. He knew he had pissed the elder off as he watched Jungkook's eyebrow twitched. Jungkook forced a smile and kissed Yoongi a couple times before Yoongi walked away. Jungkook sighed as he sat and waited. 

Yoongi walked out and smiled at Jungkook. "I like it." Yoongi said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Jungkook looked him over. "I didn't think I'd like the red but it's kind of hot." Jungkook said as Yoongi slowly twirled around. Yoongi smiled again and nodded before he walked back and changed into the clothes Jungkook had given him. "Now where to?" Yoongi asked as he held out his hand. 

Jungkook took it and walked out to the front of the store. "Hungry?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi smiled and nodded. Jungkook pulled Yoongi out and through the sea of people. Yoongi looked back as they followed them. "Don't you hate this?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged and intertwined their fingers. "No. Just pretend they aren't here, baby." Jungkook said. Yoongi blushed and smiled to himself. 

Jungkook groaned as they stood in the food court. "Can't we go to a restaurant?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi smiled and grabbed Jungkook's face before he kissed him a couple times. "No." Yoongi said as he smiled against Jungkook's lips. Jungkook tilted his head a bit before he kissed Yoongi a couple more times. Jungkook pulled away and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the younger lustrously. "Go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in there in a couple minutes." 

Yoongi blushed and nodded before he walked away. Jungkook looked around and waited a couple minutes. He was about to walk to the bathroom, when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Kook." Jungkook groaned loudly before he turned around to Jimin. "What?! You seriously have horrible timing." Jungkook said. Jimin chuckled. "Sorry. Dad wants you to do something for him." Jungkook shook his head as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. "I'll do it later." Jimin sighed. "He said now, Jungkook." 

Jungkook looked back at his brother and sighed. "I have Yoongi here. I have to go tell him." Jimin waved him off. "I'll get him. You better go before dad gets pissed." Jungkook sighed again. "You better not touch him. Bring him back to my office." Jungkook said before he walked out a side exit. Jimin sighed and walked into the bathroom. "Yoongi?" Jimin called out. 

Yoongi poked his head out of the biggest stall. "Jimin-hyung?" Yoongi asked. Jimin walked over to him and smiled. "Hey! Jungkookie had to see our father. I'm suppose to take you back to his office... but not quite yet." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Jimin smirked. "Someone wants to see you first. Get dressed." 

Yoongi closed the door and quickly dressed before he got out and walked over to Jimin. Jimin wrapped an arm around Yoongi's waist. "You might want to hold on." Yoongi wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin's neck and closed his eyes. 

—

"Holy shit, you actually did it!" 

Yoongi heard someone say. He opened his eyes and looked around. He blushed as Taehyung pulled him away from Jimin. "How much time do I have?" Taehyung asked. Jimin sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I'll call you and you better have him in Kook's office, free of your scent." Jimin said. Yoongi looked up at Taehyung then at Jimin. "Hyung... I don't think Jungkook-" 

"Shut up." Jimin said. Yoongi looked away. Jimin looked at Taehyung. "Have fun." He said before he disappeared. Taehyung gently lifted Yoongi's chin. "Aww, baby don't cry." Taehyung said as he wiped Yoongi's tears away. "Jimin is just having a hard day." Yoongi nodded before he looked around. "What do you want with me?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "I want to have my way with you." 

Yoongi scoffed. "Just because I'm Jungkook's?" Taehyung watched as Yoongi walked towards the bed. "No... it's much more then that." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he turned back towards Taehyung. "What do you mean?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung smiled as he walked up to the younger and gently kissed him. "Maybe it'll help you understand if I show you." Taehyung whispered before he pushed Yoongi down onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyung removed his clothes before he took Yoongi’s off. Yoongi moved back on the bed as Taehyung crawled on top of him. Yoongi blushed as Taehyung hovered over him. "H-Hyung... I-I don't know-" Taehyung gently pressed his finger to Yoongi's lips. "You'll like it." Taehyung whispered before he pushed Yoongi's legs back and lined himself up with the younger's entrance. 

Yoongi blushed as he watched Taehyung lick his lips before he pushed inside. Yoongi moaned out as his eyes rolled back. "God you're huge!" Yoongi shouted before moaned loudly. Taehyung smirked and looked down at Yoongi as he slowly began to move. Yoongi relaxed after a couple minutes and clenched around Taehyung causing the elder to moan. 

"Fuck you're so tight." Taehyung whispered before he leaned down and kissed on Yoongi's neck. Yoongi moaned. "Harder, hyung!" Yoongi shouted. Taehyung gripped at the sheets above Yoongi's head and started to fuck into him harder and faster. Yoongi gasped and moaned before Taehyung kissed up to his lips. Yoongi blushed as he closed his eyes. An image flashed through his mind, but it disappeared as fast as it popped up. 

Yoongi opened his eyes and watched as Taehyung began to move faster. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look at the demon. Yoongi was about to speak but before he could, Taehyung stopped and put him on his hands and knees. Yoongi blushed as he looked back at Taehyung as he pushed himself back inside. 

Yoongi moaned as he laid down on his stomach. “More, hyung!” Taehyung smirked. “You haven’t changed at all.” Taehyung whispered into Yoongi’s ear before he started to pound into him. Taehyung wrapping one of his hands around Yoongi’s mouth as he answered his phone. “What Jungkook? I’m a little busy.” Jungkook scoffed. “With what? Not like you ever do any work.” 

Taehyung smirked as he looked down at Yoongi who looked wrecked. “Not that kind of work, brother.” Taehyung said. Jungkook chuckled. “Right. Stupid of me to think you’d be doing actual work. Anyways, I’m about to walk into my office. You should come by later, I want to show you something.” Jungkook said. Taehyung stopped and got up. “Kook, I um... You’re not too far from Dad’s right? I left something there and I need you to get it for me.” 

Jungkook groaned. “No! I am going to my office to be with my slave. And neither you nor Jimin will interrupt me this time!” Taehyung silently cursed under his breath. “Jungkook, I was just at your office and he wasn’t there.” “What?” Jungkook asked through gritted teeth. “Where is he?” Taehyung looked over at Yoongi. “No clue, but he’s definitely not there. Okay I gotta go. Bye!” Taehyung quickly hung up and walked over to Yoongi. 

Yoongi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Taehyung. “Are you taking me home?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung leaned down and gently kissed the younger. “No. I bought myself a little bit more time. Unfortunately I will have to give you back. But you’ll be mine soon enough.” Taehyung said before he got behind Yoongi and pushed inside of him again.

—

Jimin sighed softly as he leaned up against a tree. “Jimin! Are you an idiot?!” Hoseok asked him as he walked up to him. Jimin sighed again as he looked up at Hoseok. “If being in love with you makes me an idiot, then yes.” Jimin said with a smirk. Hoseok sighed and shook his head. “It’s not funny, Jimin. He’s going to kill you.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “No he won’t. He enjoys fucking me just as much as he enjoys fucking that human. He won’t kill me. Besides, if I die, he has to take over for our father for centuries before I’m born again. He hates it.” Hoseok shook his head and looked around. “I should of killed you when I had the chance years ago.” Hoseok said to himself. 

Jimin smirked and grabbed Hoseok’s wrist and pressed him up against the tree. “Oh please. You were putty in my hands the moment we met.” Hoseok rolled his eyes before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck. “I think it was the other way around. What do humans say now? Whipped? You were whipped for me the moment you saw me.” 

Jimin laughed softly before he pressed his body against Hoseok’s. “Are they watching you?” Jimin asked. Hoseok shook his head. “We shouldn’t, it could cause-“ Jimin rolled his eyes before they changed. “Those could be just myths they told us to keep away from each other. How do we know if it’ll cause a natural disaster if we don’t try to see if it does first.” 

Hoseok sighed and smiled again before he moved his hand down to Jimin’s crotch. “Mmm... maybe some other time, my love. Someone is coming.” Hoseok said before he disappeared. Jimin groaned out before he turned around and waited. After a minute, Jungkook appeared. “Where is he?” Jungkook asked. Jimin shrugged. “I left him at your office!” 

Jungkook walked up to Jimin and gripped him by his throat as he pressed the elder up against the tree. “Liar! Where is he?!” Jungkook asked. Jimin sighed. “I swear to you, that’s where I left him.” “Why didn’t you stay with him?!” Jimin looked at Jungkook. “I got horny and I knew you’d kill me if I fucked him without your permission and I couldn’t find Taehyung and you were taking forever. I just want to get fucked.” 

Jungkook sighed and let go of Jimin. “Well, did you? Is that why you came out here?” Jimin shook his head. “I’m still very, very horny.” Jimin said as he looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook growled. “I have to find him first.” Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s been a hour though! I’m going crazy!” Jimin yelled. 

Jungkook hissed at him. “Shut up! I will help you once I’ve found him. I’m checking two more spots then I’ll be back at my office, wait for me there.” Jungkook said before he disappeared. Jimin sighed out before he disappeared as well. 

—

Taehyung nervously shook his leg as he waited for Yoongi to finish his shower. Yoongi walked out and blushed as Taehyung looked him over. “Hurry! He’s searching for you. Do you remember what I told you to tell him?” Yoongi nodded as he pulled his clothes on. “It’s very important that you never mention this to him or else he’ll kill us both.” Yoongi gulped and nodded again. 

Taehyung pointed to his closet. “Just go through there, it’ll take you straight to his office. Hurry, go!” Yoongi stared at the demon. “I remember you, you know.” Taehyung blushed before he laughed and shook head. “There’s no way-“ “You’re in love with me.” Yoongi said. Taehyung sighed. “God damn it. I really didn’t want to do this.” Taehyung said as he walked up to Yoongi. 

Yoongi took a step back. “Please don’t! I’m tired of not remembering anything!” Taehyung sighed. “You’ll remember leaving his office to see your friends. I’m just going to replace this memory with another. I’ll give it back to you once I can trust you.” Taehyung said before he pressed his fingers to Yoongi’s forehead as Yoongi closed his eyes. “I do love you, Yoongi. And you will be mine as soon as I get rid of Jungkook.” Taehyung whispered before Yoongi heard ringing in his ears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some kind of violent stuff in this chapter. Just so you know... okay enjoy! :D

Yoongi jolted up. He slowly looked around Jungkook's office. Yoongi groaned as he held his head. He heard the dinging of the elevator doors opening and heavy foot steps after. Jungkook walked in and looked over at Yoongi. The younger gulped and quickly stood up. "I'm going to kill you." Jungkook said before he walked over to Yoongi. "I've been searching for you for hours! Where the hell-?!" 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook sighed out and shook his head. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me?" Yoongi nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. I just really missed my friends and wanted to see them." Jungkook sighed and sat down on the couch. "You should of told me or Jimin." Jimin cleared his throat from behind Jungkook. "Kookie... now?" Jimin asked as he pulled his tie off. 

Jungkook sighed and motioned for the elder to come over. "Both Of you kneel down." Jungkook demanded. Jimin and Yoongi both knelt down in front of him. "I'm going to fuck both of you." Jungkook said as he ripped both of their shirts open. "And you both are not going to like it." Yoongi looked over at Jimin before he looked up at Jungkook. 

Jungkook stood up and removed his suit jacket and his shirt. Jimin reached up and pulled his pants and boxers down. Jungkook pulled both their heads towards his cock. Yoongi looked back over at Jimin as the eldest started to kiss along Jungkook’s shaft. Yoongi watched as he started to suck on Jungkook's tip. "Yoongi!" Jungkook shouted. Yoongi jumped a bit and looked up at Jungkook. 

Jungkook growled as he pulled Yoongi up to his feet. "I'll deal with you later. Get dressed and go home." Yoongi pouted a bit, causing Jungkook to smirk. "You want to stay?" Yoongi nodded. Jungkook smacked his ass hard causing him to yelp. "Too bad. I'll punish you later. Leave." Yoongi closed his suit jacket before he walked around the table and headed towards the elevator. 

Jungkook waited until the younger left to grab Jimin by his throat. "I know you lied to me." Jungkook growled. Jimin looked into Jungkook's eyes. "Do you have any proof brother?" Jimin asked smugly. Jungkook tossed the elder down on the ground. "Maybe. Either way, I'm not stupid." Jungkook said as he grabbed Jimin by his hair and dragged him over to the stairs.

Jungkook smirked as he looked at Jimin who was tied down to the bed, completely naked. "Jungkook! Let me out! I didn't lie to you!" Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you." Jungkook said before he walked over and slapped Jimin across the face. "Now shut up. Our other guests are here." Jungkook cleared his throat. "Bring them in!" Jungkook shouted. 

Two men brought in a tied up Taehyung and a tied up Hoseok. Jungkook looked over at Jimin. "I found your little friend. I'm going to have fun with him, while you watch." Jungkook turned to Taehyung and smirked. "Really think you could pull one over on me, brother?" Jungkook asked him. Taehyung glared at Jungkook before he spat on his face. 

Jungkook chuckled as he wiped it off. "Too bad for you idiots... you both have weaknesses. And I know all about them." Jungkook lifted Taehyung's chin and smirked. "Yours is my slave." Jungkook walked over to Hoseok and gripped his hair as he pulled his head back. "And yours, Jimin... yours is this disgusting piece of heaven trash. Who is constantly trying to keep Min Yoongi away from me. He always makes me kill him before I'm ready to. But not this time. I'm not going to give up so easily. I'm tired of waiting. I was ready to kill him... I got him to impregnate his sister to get a body ready for him, but now..... I don't have to worry about it. Because I've caught you." Jungkook said as he looked into Hoseok's eyes. 

Jimin struggled against the restraints. Jungkook chuckled deeply. "I carved into the metal, brother. You can't break out of those." Jungkook said before he grabbed Hoseok and threw him onto the bed in between Jimin's legs. "Jungkook. Stop. You have no idea what this might do. You could cause an earthquake or something." Jungkook smirked as he tore Hoseok's clothes off. "Oh my... you two have never had sex, have you?" 

Hoseok looked away from Jimin and held his head low. Jungkook rubbed his already exposed cock against Hoseok's entrance. "Jungkook Stop it! Please! Don't! I-I'll do whatever you want! Just please!" Jimin yelled. Jungkook looked over at Jimin. "Whatever I want?" Jimin nodded. Jungkook leaned down and slowly licked Hoseok's eager hole. "I think he wants me to fuck him though, Jiminie." 

Jimin cried as he desperately tried to break himself free. Jungkook sighed and pushed Hoseok off the bed. Jimin relaxed and sighed out as he looked over at Hoseok. Jungkook reached down and wiped a tear from under Jimin's eye. He looked down at his wet finger tips before he looked at Jimin. "You really are in love with him." Jimin looked over at Hoseok. "Hobi leave!" 

Jungkook quickly turned to grab Hoseok but he was too late. "Fuck!" Jungkook looked down at Jimin. "You're going to pay for that." Jimin smirked. "Kill me if you must. You'll never find him again." Jimin said. Jungkook screamed with rage before he got up and grabbed a bat from underneath the bed and began to bludgeon Jimin to death. Jungkook tossed the bat on the ground once He finished. 

Jungkook cleared his throat before he turned to Taehyung. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Jungkook said with a smirk before he licked some of Jimin's blood off his lips. Jungkook forced Taehyung up on his feet. "That just made me hornier. I think I'll use you before I kill you. What do you think?" Jungkook asked Taehyung as he walked the elder into another room. 

Taehyung turned to Jungkook. "Do whatever you want. I will get him back." Jungkook smirked as he pushed Taehyung down on the bed. "You never had him in the first place." Jungkook said before he got on top of Taehyung and spread his legs. Taehyung smirked and watched as Jungkook rubbed himself. "He ran away with me once before." Taehyung said.

Jungkook growled. Taehyung moaned out as Jungkook pushed inside him. "He came right back to me. And then I killed him." Jungkook said before he started to move. "It'll never happened again. I'm not going to kill him this time. He'll finally know his worth, who he truly is. And no one will stop me." Jungkook said before he pushed in deeper. Taehyung moaned out louder as Jungkook started to pound into him. Taehyung chuckled in between his moans. "Good luck, brother." Taehyung whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

It was currently one something in the morning and the breeze coming from the window woke Yoongi up. He sighed, keeping his back turned towards the window. "I thought you were mad at me..." Yoongi said. He laid there waiting for a reply. He felt weight on his mattress. He was about to turn, but a hand kept him in his place. "Don't look at me." Jungkook said. 

Yoongi could feel his nerves start as Jungkook dug his nails into his side. "Why can't I look at you?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook swiftly pulled Yoongi's shirt off. "I don't want to frighten you." Jungkook growled as he struggled to keep the curious boy still. Yoongi stopped moving and furrowed his eyebrows as Jungkook kissed on his upper back and shoulders. "I find that hard to believe, you love scaring me." 

Jungkook placed his other hand over Yoongi's mouth. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood, I might end up doing something that I'm not quite ready to do yet." Jungkook whispered into Yoongi's ear. Yoongi closed his eyes as Jungkook felt on his body. When he opened them again, Jungkook's hand had been replaced by a tight leather face mask that only covered his mouth. His hands were tied together above his head. 

Yoongi started to freak out. He squirmed around and tried to call out for help, but it came out muffled. Jungkook pulled Yoongi's boxers off and threw them on the ground before he spread the younger's ass. He moved down and spat onto it before he moved back up. Yoongi tried to scream as Jungkook shoved his cock inside of him, roughly pounding into the younger at a fast pace. 

Yoongi held back his tears as Jungkook thrust into him roughly. Jungkook grunted and moaned as he smacked Yoongi's ass. He reached up and gripped the younger's throat as he pounded into Yoongi even harder. Yoongi felt like he was going to pass out. And he did as Jungkook bit into his neck, the last thing he remembered was hearing his own muffled scream. 

He came to a while later. He sat up and looked over at Jungkook who was now looking through one of Yoongi's picture albums. Yoongi touched his neck, of course there weren't any marks. He quietly got up and walked over to the elder. He gently felt on the demon's back before he wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands on Jungkook's chest as he gently began to kiss on his back. 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asked with a snarl. Yoongi stopped and pulled away. "I... I don't know... I'm sorry." Jungkook stood still. "Go back to sleep, Yoongi." Yoongi pouted before he crawled back into his bed. "Close your eyes." Yoongi pouted. "Sir... just let me see your face... please?" Jungkook sighed out. "Close your eyes." Yoongi did what he was told. "Open them." Jungkook whispered into his ear. 

Yoongi slowly opened his eyes, he stared back into Jungkook's. They were a brighter red than usual. Yoongi reached up and gently touched Jungkook's face. "Can I turn on the lights, sir?" Jungkook moved back. "Fine." Yoongi kept his eyes locked on Jungkook as he switched them on. He crawled over to Jungkook and looked him over. "Well?" Jungkook asked. 

Yoongi wanted to touch the horns on top of the elder's head, but he held back the urge. "What, do you have fangs too?" Yoongi asked before he laughed. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "You aren't scared?" Yoongi shook his head. "No... should I be?" Yoongi asked softly. Jungkook looked down. "Most people usually are." Yoongi slowly moved his hand up to caress Jungkook's face, Jungkook flinched a bit at the touch. "I'm not like most people..." Yoongi said softly. 

Jungkook looked down at Yoongi's lips. "I should leave." Yoongi nodded. "You can leave if you want to sir, but you don't have to." Yoongi said before he laid down. Jungkook looked over the younger's body before he shook his head and stood up. He dressed then took one last look at Yoongi before he disappeared. 

Yoongi sighed out as he sat up in his bed and looked around his room. He was about to lay back down, but something crashed into his dresser. Yoongi looked over at the figure that had stood up. "Sir?" Yoongi reached to turn on his light. He gasped as he looked back at the boy standing in his room. "Who are you? What-" 

Hoseok walked over and covered Yoongi's mouth. "I'm your guardian angel and you're in trouble. I'd tell you to come with me now... but he's already on his way back." Hoseok sighed and moved his hand. "Min Yoongi, it's not safe for you to be with him. Please meet me, here." Hoseok said as he pressed his fingers to Yoongi's forehead, showing him an image. "The-" Yoongi started to say. 

Hoseok covered his mouth again. "Don't say it out loud. Just meet me there at midnight tomorrow night. I'll explain everything. Don't tell Jungkook." Hoseok said before he disappeared. Yoongi sighed out before he jumped again as Jungkook appeared again. "What did he say?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi shook his head. "Something flew into my room, I turned on the light and it was gone." 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook looked around. "Sir, you're covered in blood..." Jungkook shrugged. "You didn't notice before?" Yoongi got up. "No... I'll go draw a bath for you, just wait here." Yoongi said softly before he left. Jungkook looked out the window and growled lowly as the breeze blew past. 

Yoongi walked back in and smiled at Jungkook. "It's ready." Yoongi whispered. Jungkook huffed out as he followed the younger to his bathroom. He looked down at the warm water before he stripped and got in. Yoongi knelt down and grabbed the wash cloth. He got it wet and ringed it out a bit before he gently started to clean the blood from Jungkook's face. 

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi and blushed before he grabbed the younger's wrist and gently kissed it. "I won't let them take you away from me this time..." Jungkook whispered. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir?" Jungkook let go of Yoongi's wrist and looked down at the water. "You can continue." Jungkook said. Yoongi softly pressed the wash cloth to the elder's face. 

"Sir? What happened?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook growled. "None of your business." Yoongi sighed softly. "Sir, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone..." Jungkook sighed out. "I killed Jimin and Taehyung." Yoongi dropped the wash cloth. Jungkook glared at him. "I had to! They went behind my back!" Yoongi shook his head. "I'm not judging you. Your world is different than mine." Yoongi said softly. 

Jungkook scoffed. "You are judging me! It's not the first time I've killed them. They won't be back for another millennium. I'll deal with them then." Jungkook said. Yoongi picked up the wash cloth again. "I just... I don't know, I don't think for me, no matter what my siblings did, I'd never be able to kill them." Yoongi said. Jungkook sighed and turned his head away. "Just hurry and finish." Yoongi nodded. “Yes, sir.”


	19. Chapter 19

Yoongi finished cleaning the blood off of Jungkook and drained the tub, quickly replacing it with hot fresh water. Jungkook watched as Yoongi stood up and grabbed the dirty wash cloth and put it in the hamper. "Yoongi." Jungkook said. Yoongi looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Yes?" 

Jungkook looked down before he looked back up at him. "Would you get in here with me?" Yoongi nodded before he started to remove his clothes. Yoongi blushed as Jungkook pulled him onto his lap after he had gotten in. They looked into each other's eyes. Jungkook sighed as he brought his hand up to Yoongi's neck. "I'm going to tell you something... something I'll make you forget while you're asleep." Jungkook whispered. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it, sir?" Jungkook sighed before he looked up into Yoongi's eyes. "I... I... my heart... Fuck." Yoongi blushed and giggled softly. "I thought you said you didn't have stupid human feelings, sir." Jungkook sighed. "I don't.... my feelings... are way more intense than yours." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows again. Jungkook leaned in a bit closer. "Min Yoongi, do you love me?" 

Yoongi blushed and hesitated before he nodded. Jungkook leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yoongi's. "Are you in love with me?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi squirmed a bit in anticipation. "Yes.." Yoongi whispered back. Jungkook pulled back and looked into Yoongi's hooded eyes. "I'm going to miss you." Jungkook said before he leaned forward and kissed Yoongi softly. 

Yoongi moaned as he kissed him back and threw his arms around the elder. Yoongi moaned as Jungkook gripped his hair and pulled his head back so he could attack the younger's neck. Yoongi tangled his finger's in Jungkook's hair as Jungkook lifted him up a bit before he sat him back down on his cock. "Fuck!" Yoongi moaned out as he slowly started to move up and down. 

Jungkook moaned as Yoongi bounced harder and faster. "Oh fuck." Jungkook moaned out before his eyes rolled back. Yoongi leaned forward and kissed on Jungkook's neck. "Let's go to your room." Jungkook whispered. Yoongi was about to get out, but Jungkook wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the younger. 

Yoongi blushed and shivered as he felt the cold air hit his bare, wet skin. Jungkook looked down at Yoongi's bed. "I should of dried us off first." Jungkook said. Yoongi kissed the elder roughly. "I don't care, sir. Please... I want you, badly." Yoongi whispered. Jungkook moved back on the bed and flipped them over. Jungkook made out with Yoongi as he spread his legs and pushed back inside of him. 

Yoongi dug his nails into Jungkook's back and moaned out loudly. Jungkook moaned into Yoongi's ear as he moved harder and a bit faster. Yoongi tilted his head and moaned out Jungkook's name as the elder kissed and marked up his neck. Jungkook sat up and pulled Yoongi down closer. He hooked his arms under Yoongi's legs and placed his hands above Yoongi's head. 

The younger winced a bit at the position he was in before he looked up into Jungkook's eyes. Yoongi gasped as Jungkook began to move again. He blushed as Jungkook stared intensely into his eyes. It should of made Yoongi look away, but he made himself keep eye contact. Jungkook began to lose himself in Yoongi's eyes, his speed rapidly increasing. "S-sir! S-slow down! P-Please!" Yoongi shouted before he screamed out. 

Yoongi became very hot, his skin felt like it was starting to boil. Yoongi hissed as Jungkook's hand gripped his calf, burning Jungkook's hand print into his skin. "JUNGKOOK!" Yoongi shouted. Jungkook pushed himself away from Yoongi and fell to the floor. Yoongi wiped his tears as he looked at his leg. Jungkook slowly stood up. 

Yoongi's eyes widened as he looked at the elder. He moved further back on his bed. "Just stay there!" Yoongi shouted. Jungkook looked like he was on fire, but the flame was blue, his horns were a little bit longer than before and his eyes were completely red. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yoongi pointed towards the mirror. Jungkook turned and looked at himself. "What the fuck..." Jungkook said. 

Yoongi looked back at his calve, but the hand print was gone. "Turn it off!" Yoongi shouted. "I would if I could! I don't know what happened!" Jungkook shouted back. Yoongi got up and walked over the the elder. "Hold up your hand." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before he did as he was told. Yoongi took a deep breath before he pressed his hand against Jungkook's. 

Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as he endured the pain. "Yoongi-" "Wait!" Yoongi said as he pulled back his red, burnt hand. Jungkook waited a couple seconds and watched as Yoongi's hand turned back to normal. "What the hell is going on?!" Jungkook shouted. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. "Maybe it's because we're soulmates..." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "We aren't soulmates. I own you." Jungkook said before he looked away and thought to himself. 'It could totally be because of that, but I can not let him know he might be right.' Yoongi sighed and sat on his bed. "Well, I'm not having sex with you until you go back to normal.” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows and walked over to Yoongi. "Is that so? You know... since I'm a rapist, that doesn't really matter right?" Jungkook said with a slight smirk. Yoongi giggled a bit and nodded his head. "I stand corrected." Yoongi said. Jungkook sighed and turned back to the mirror. "This has never happened before?" Yoongi asked. 

Jungkook shook his head.  "I mean the horns and fangs have happened before... I've never caught on fire though... I have to be dreaming..." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?" Jungkook sighed and looked back at Yoongi. "Well... supposedly, only the anti-christ is suppose to be able to do this." Yoongi's eyes widened. 

Jungkook looked at him and chuckled. "Yoongi, I'm not... there's no way. I've been here for a thousand one hundred and twenty-two years. I’m just an incubus! Don't you think I would of been here eons ago and destroyed everything? Or destroyed everything once I had gotten here?" Yoongi sighed. "What if they took your memories? Maybe they have some plan or something!" Jungkook shook his head and groaned as he became more frustrated. 

Yoongi yelped as Jungkook's flames grew a bit larger once he groaned. "Sir, I think you should try and calm down...." Yoongi said calmly. Jungkook took a deep breath and slowly sighed out. Yoongi got up and stood in front of Jungkook. "What will make you happy sir?" Yoongi asked. 

Jungkook sighed. "I don't know..." Yoongi hesitantly placed his hand on Jungkook's chest. "Do you trust me?" Yoongi asked in a whisper as he took a step closer and placed his other hand on his chest. Yoongi ignored the pain as much as he could.

Jungkook looked down into Yoongi's eyes before he smirked. "No, not at all." Yoongi smiled as the flames started to disappear. "Good..." Yoongi said before he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and slowly kissed him. Jungkook gripped Yoongi's sides and started to kiss him rougher. Yoongi pulled away and took Jungkook's hand. "What the hell? Why did you pull-" 

"Do you want to incinerate me?" Yoongi deadpanned. Jungkook shook his head. "Okay... just relax and let me take care of you, just this once." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "You always take care of me." Yoongi chuckled and blushed a bit. "I meant let me lead for once?" Jungkook sighed. "I don't like this idea." Yoongi smiled and kissed Jungkook softly before he smirked. "You, will sir. Don’t trust me."


	20. Chapter 20

Jungkook sighed softly as he watched Yoongi sleep. He looked over at Yoongi's alarm clock, it read eight thirty-six. Jungkook traced a finger over the hickeys and bite marks on Yoongi's neck and shoulders. Yoongi groaned softly before he opened one of his eyes and smiled as he looked at the elder. "Morning..." Yoongi said softly. 

Jungkook tried to hide his own smile. "Morning... how are you feeling?" Yoongi sat up and stretched as he yawned. "Good, actually... usually I'm in pain after we have sex." Yoongi said as he looked at Jungkook. The elder shrugged. "I guess doing it your... human way.... wasn't so bad." Yoongi laughed. "We made love, sir. It's okay, you can say it."

Jungkook laughed. "Love... You call that making love? Please. You humans know nothing." Jungkook said before he pulled the covers back. Yoongi stopped him from getting up. "Sir, are you okay?" Jungkook looked down at Yoongi's hand that was on his thigh. "Yes. Just.. confused. I suppose I'll have to visit my father. I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon after killing Taehyung and Jimin." Jungkook said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"So... I'm free today?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook nodded. "For a while I guess. I might need you later." Yoongi smiled and crawled onto Jungkook's lap. "Do you need me right now?" Yoongi asked as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook flipped himself and Yoongi over so he was on top. "Ten minutes, then I'm leaving." Jungkook whispered. Yoongi chuckled and smiled as Jungkook kissed him. 

"We'll see. I'm pretty irresistible." Yoongi said before he laughed as Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Stop talking." Jungkook said in a deep voice before he began to make out with the younger. Yoongi moaned out as Jungkook moved down to his neck. He blushed as someone cleared their throat. "Hyung?" Yoongi sighed a little before he sat up and looked at his little brother. "Hyunjin, What is it?" 

Hyunjin looked at Jungkook and blushed a bit, the elder was still naked. "I um.. I need to talk to you...." Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. "Babe-" Jungkook shook his head before he kissed Yoongi a couple more times. "I have to get to work anyways. I'm late." Jungkook said as he got up and dressed. 

Yoongi reached out and grabbed Jungkook's arm as he walked past him. Jungkook looked down at Yoongi. "I'll be fine, okay? Don't come to the office. I'll find you." Jungkook said before he kissed Yoongi on the top of his head. Jungkook looked at Hyunjin before he left. Hyunjin sat on the edge of Yoongi's bed. "THAT'S your BOYFRIEND?" He asked. Yoongi smiled and nodded. "So... What's up?" 

Hyunjin sighed. "Just haven't checked in on you in a while. I like never seen you and I see why. Jeon Jungkook? Really?! How did you even manage to get with that?" Yoongi smirked. "He wanted me." Hyunjin chuckled and nodded. "I hope he treats you well." 

Yoongi shrugged. "It was hard at first, but I think we're okay now. We had THE BEST sex last night..." Hyunjin shook his head. "All night. I heard it. I had to put my headphones in." Yoongi blushed and shrugged. "He made me cum, so many-" "Hyung! Okay... I get it..." Yoongi chuckled. "Sorry... anyways, what's going on? You okay?" 

Hyunjin nodded. "Everyone is just worried about you. And Ji has been acting really weird lately. "I think she's sick." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows before he remembered. "Shit. I'll get her some help. Um, anything else you want to talk about?" Hyunjin shook his head and stood up. He started to leave before he turned around. "You should call Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung. They've been worried about you. Also that hot girl friend of yours-" 

"Yongsun?" Yoongi asked. Hyunjin shrugged. "Sure. She came by to see you the other day and of course you were out with your boyfriend." Yoongi blushed at the word boyfriend. "Thanks, Hyunjin. I'll call her. Is Ji here?" Hyunjin shook his head. "No, I haven't heard from her either." 

Yoongi nodded. "Okay. Thanks." Hyunjin nodded before he left. Yoongi reaches over and grabbed his phone. "Hey. Yeah it's me, want to meet me at the park? We have to talk." Yoongi said.

—

"Holy shit." Yongsun said after Yoongi had told her everything. Yoongi blushed and groaned. "I know..." "Maybe it's Stockholm-syndrome?" She asked. 

Yoongi pouted. "Probably, I mean I know I'll have to be stuck with him for the rest of my life... but he is hot as fuck. And when he's not being a dick, he's actually funny, sweet, and sexy. Oh my god, he's so fucking sexy." 

Yongsun giggled. "You're in love with him." Yoongi glared at her. "Stockholm-syndrome." Yongsun shrugged. "Why don't you just tell him?" Yoongi sighed. "I did. Well I said yes when he asked me. But he probably thought I didn't mean it..." Yongsun sighed. "Just tell him. Say the actual words. You can't go on without letting him know for sure!" Yoongi sighed before he stood up. "I can too." 

"Can what?" Jungkook asked from behind him. Yongsun's eyes widened. "Holy shit... he is sexy..." Yongsun said. Yoongi looked behind him and blushed. "Nothing, sir." Jungkook walked over and sat down next to Yoongi. Jungkook gripped Yoongi's face and brought it closer to his own. "Tell me." Yoongi looked down at the elder's lips. 

Yongsun blushed as she cleared her throat. Jungkook looked over at her. "Hi, I'm Yongsun... Yoongi's friend. I'm the one who told him about you." Jungkook smirked. "Thank you, he's been my favorite toy so far." Jungkook said as he looked back at Yoongi. 

Yoongi blushed and smiled to himself. Jungkook bit his bottom lip. "Are you two almost done? I'm horny." Yoongi blushed and looked at Yongsun. "Actually, Yeji is really sick. I should probably take her to the doctor's?" Yoongi said. 

Jungkook shrugged. "We can fuck before we go. I'd really like to fuck... right now." Yoongi blushed. Yongsun chuckled. "Well... I will talk you later, Yoongs. Nice to meet you, Mr. Demon." 

Yoongi yelped a bit as Jungkook grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He shoved Yoongi into the back of his limo. Jungkook got in and hovered over Yoongi who was laying on the floor, already naked. "Turn." Jungkook commanded. Yoongi turned onto his stomach and lifted his ass up a bit, waiting as the demon removed his clothes. 

Jungkook spat onto his fingers before he rubbed them against Yoongi's entrance. He smacked the younger's ass hard. "Jungkook!" Jungkook smirked before he pushed his cock inside of the younger. Yoongi screamed out and blushed as the elder placed his hand over his own and held it as he began to move. 

"Sir?" Yoongi said before be bit back a moan. "What?" Yoongi looked back at him. "Did you..." "See my father? No. Be quiet, you're ruining-" "Why not? You really need to talk to him." Yoongi said. Jungkook sighed and put his clothes back on. "No." Yoongi sat up and sighed. "I'll go with you... you really need to know what this is so we can get a handle on it. I really don't want to spontaneously combust while we're having sex." Yoongi said. 

Jungkook nodded. "I know... I know... I guess... we can go now and take Yeji afterwards. It'll be better if you're there... maybe he'll know why you don't stay permanently hurt..." Yoongi nodded before he got up and sat on Jungkook's lap. Jungkook sighed as he sat back and told the driver where to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Jungkook sighed as he leaned back in the elevator. Yoongi looked up at the elder and pouted a bit. Jungkook looked over at him. "What?" Yoongi shrugged. "Just thinking.. that once you figure out what this is, you'll go back to treating me like shit." 

Jungkook pressed Yoongi up against the wall and looked down at him. "So what if I did? You are nothing but a slave to me. Unless you thought it was something more." Yoongi looked away. "That's not true and you know it. I am not just a slave." Yoongi said confidently as he looked back up at Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook blushed and scoffed. "Whatever." Jungkook said before the elevator doors opened. 

Jungkook walked out with Yoongi in tow. Jungkook growled as his eyes landed on the two men who were sitting on his desk. "I thought I killed you assholes." Jungkook said. Yoongi grabbed the elder's hand and stood behind him. Jimin smirked. "Well, apparently someone wanted us back right away." Taehyung tilted his head and smiled at Yoongi. "Hi cutie." 

Jungkook glared at the elder. "Don't speak to him! How many times do I have to tell you this, Taehyung? He's mine." Taehyung got up and walked over to Jungkook and got in his face. "I think you should share. Or better yet, just hand him over to me." Taehyung said before he tried to snatch Yoongi away. But Jungkook deflected his hand. "Touch him and I'll kill you again." Jimin chuckled. "I don't think you will. Father is on his way." 

Yoongi screamed a bit as Taehyung snatched him away from Jungkook. Jungkook tried to go after Taehyung, but he couldn't move. Jungkook laughed. "A devil's trap? Seriously?" Jimin shrugged. "We have to restrain you somehow. And this proved to be the only affective way." Jungkook sighed as he looked over at Yoongi. 

"Jimin, move, I want to use the desk so he can watch." Taehyung said as he pulled Yoongi over to it. Yoongi kicked and screamed, trying to push himself away, but the demon picked him up and dropped him down on the desk. "Taehyung stop it!" Jungkook yelled. 

Taehyung chuckled and grabbed Yoongi's face. "You're gonna watch and listen to how this little whore begs me for more. See, we know your weakness too, Jungkook. It's the same as mine. He's just so delicious. And his moans... god, well you know, right? I mean he is your soulmate." 

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook who wouldn't meet his eyes. Taehyung sighed as he looked down at Yoongi's lips. "Taehyung, please let me go..." Yoongi whispered. Taehyung let go of his face and sighed. "I can't. You belong with me." Yoongi shook his head. "You just said I was Jungkook's soulmate." Taehyung nodded. "And mine. I imprinted on you first-" 

"It was the at the same time!" Jungkook shouted. "Shut up!" Taehyung shouted back. Yoongi looked over at Jungkook before he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's wrist. "Jimin... I actually need to be alone with him." Jimin nodded and watched as Taehyung started to leave with Yoongi. 

"No one is going anywhere." Someone said from behind Jungkook. Taehyung sighed a bit and quickly went to stand by Jimin. Yoongi ran over to Jungkook and hugged him tightly. Jungkook watched as the man approached him. "Father... could you please get me out of this stupid trap?" Taehyung and Jimin both rolled their eyes as their father lifted the carpet and made a line through the spray painted sigil. 

Jungkook moved with Yoongi off to the side. His father followed him and grabbed Yoongi. He smirked as he looked down at the boy. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Lee Taemin is a demon?" He asked Jungkook. Jungkook sighed. "He's just using his body, he always does. He's my father, Asmodeus." 

Asmodeus smirked as he looked Yoongi over. "His excellency will be very pleased with this one." Taemin said. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Father, What do you mean? What would he want with Yoongi?" Asmodeus shrugged. "We'll find out." Jungkook approached his father. "I need to talk with you, Father." Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. I'm not your father." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What-" 

Asmodeus turned as the elevator opened again. Yoongi looked between Asmodeus, Taehyung, and Jimin as they all three bowed to the man that was walking towards them. Yoongi looked at Jungkook. "Who-" "Satan." Jungkook whispered. Yoongi turned white as the devil himself stood in front of him. "G-Dragon?" Yoongi asked. 

Satan smirked. "In the flesh. Well I'm in his flesh. Details. This guy is a lot of fun though!" Yoongi gasped as Satan grabbed his face. "Huh... I thought it would of happened by now." Satan said to himself. He looked over at Jungkook. "Ah, there he is." Jungkook walked over and stood behind Yoongi. "My Lord, I-" Satan held up his hand. "Let’s go! Light up! I wanna see it for myself." 

Jungkook looked at Yoongi before he looked back at Satan. "Um.. sir, I can't. It happened for the first time last night. I don't know how." Satan sighed and motioned for Taehyung and Jimin. They walked over. "I need you two to use his... human. Piss him off." Jimin and Taehyung nodded before they grabbed Jungkook and Yoongi and brought them upstairs. 

Asmodeus looked over at his father. "My Lord, are you going to tell him this time? Or are you going to wipe his memory again?" Asmodeus asked. Satan sighed as he sat down in the couch. "We'll have to see, Asmodeus. If they both cooperate, I'll give them back their memories. Then, we can finally wipe out man-kind." Satan said with a sinister smile. Asmodeus sighed softly. “Hopefully it’ll work this time. It’s been forever.” He said before he stood next to Satan and waited.

—

Jimin walked into a bedroom and pushed Yoongi down on the bed while Taehyung cuffed Jungkook to a chair. Jungkook growled loudly at his brothers. "Taehyung, Jimin... I swear-" Taehyung smirked and shrugged. "Sorry, brother. Dark Lord’s orders." Yoongi watched as Taehyung and Jimin stripper themselves of their clothes before they held Yoongi down and removed his. 

Jimin forced his cock into Yoongi's mouth while Taehyung got behind him and pushed himself inside. Yoongi screamed around Jimin. He looked over at Jungkook and watched as the metal started to melt off of Jungkook’s wrists. Yoongi moaned out as Taehyung smacked his ass and moved faster. Jimin held Yoongi's face in place as he fucked his throat. 

Jungkook screamed. As he did a blast of his blue flames shot out, incineratingJimin and Taehyung. Jungkook breathed heavily before he looked down at Yoongi. The right side of Yoongi’s body was burnt, he laid limp on the bed. Jungkook calmed himself down. "Yoongi..." 

Jungkook crawled on the bed and gently shook the younger. "YOONGI!" Jungkook shouted. The younger laid still in his arms. Jungkook felt tears prick at his eyes, but he breathed slowly in and out before he lifted Yoongi up and carried him downstairs.

Satan smiled as he looked at Asmodeus. “Here they come. Finally. Hopefully this will be the last time we have to deal with this uncooperative little brats and will finally rule over this god-forsaken earth.”


	22. Chapter 22

Jungkook walked over to the two men that had been waiting for him. Satan smirked widely as he looked Jungkook over. His horns had sprouted from his head, his eyes were completely red and the blue flames around him burned brightly. "Beautiful." Satan said as he got up and walked over to Jungkook. "Asmodeus, take the boy." 

Asmodeus walked over to Jungkook and held his arms out. Jungkook held onto Yoongi tightly. "No!" He shouted. Satan walked over and placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Son... trust me. Let your brother take him." Jungkook hesitated before he handed Yoongi over. He watched as Asmodeus walked over to the couch with Yoongi and laid him down. 

"What are you going to do with him?" Jungkook asked. Satan patted his shoulder. "Shhh, child. Do you not trust me?" Jungkook scoffed. "No." Satan smirked and waved his finger at Jungkook knowingly. "Smart. But I promise you, he will not be hurt. I need him." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. 

Satan took one of his fingers and ran his long fingernail across Jungkook's neck slowly. "Asmodeus, wake him." Satan said. Jungkook watched as Yoongi started to breathe again, eventually opening his eyes. Satan pushed Jungkook over to him. "Sit." He commanded. Jungkook sat next to Yoongi and looked the younger over, resisting he urge to touch him. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded. Satan smiled as he sat back and looked at Yoongi and Jungkook. "Aren't they beautiful, Asmodeus? No offense to you and your brothers, but I think they just might be the most beautiful children of mine." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jungkook asked. 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook. "I told you! You're the Antichrist!" Satan laughed, catching Yoongi and Jungkook's attention. "He's one of them, yes." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "How many are there?" "Two." Satan said with a shrug. He sighed and stood up. "Whose the other?" Jungkook asked, afraid of the answer. 

Satan smirked and looked at Yoongi. "You'd think you'd know your own twin." Jungkook laughed. "No. No way. TWIN?! We're soulmates, not twins!" Satan rolled his eyes. "You can be both, Jungkook." Yoongi looked around in thought. "But, I'm not a demon." Satan sighed. "No, of course not. You're something much greater." 

Yoongi looked at Jungkook. "But he still gets burnt by me...." Jungkook said. Satan nodded. "He won't after he turns." Jungkook closed his eyes and quickly calmed his flames. He turned to Yoongi. "Did... Did you know?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head. "No. I had no idea. I swear!" Jungkook said as he gently grabbed Yoongi's face. Yoongi looked down before he leaned into Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked over at Satan. "Tell us the truth." Jungkook said. Satan looked at the rings on his fingers as he spoke. "I created you two over a thousand years ago. The first time you two met, it was going so well, I convinced you two of your destiny. But you ended up killing each other out of jealousy. Jungkook had ran off with a cute little English girl. Yoongi, you killed her out of rage then you ended up killing each other at the same time. See, stupid things like that would keep happening. I think it's because of who your mother was." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm half-human?" Satan nodded. "Yes, but you're obviously more like me than your mother. Yoongi is definitely more like her. More compassionate and loving.... I miss her dearly..." Yoongi held his head as he groaned. Jungkook held onto him. “Anyways! She unfortunately had to die for you two to be born. So, I think you two should listen to me and do what is asked of you. She would of wanted that.” 

Jungkook sighed. “What do you want?” Satan smirked. “To take over the world, obviously. The apocalypse. The whole shit show, with my two most prized possessions leading the way, together!” Jungkook laughed. “You’re crazy.” Satan walked up to him and grabbed his face. Jungkook pushed his hand away. “You ungrateful bastard! I’m giving you the world! What more could you possibly want?” 

Jungkook shook his head and closed his eyes as he placed his head on Yoongi’s “This is just a bad dream...” Jungkook whispered. Yoongi looked over at Satan who smirked at him. “Come here, boy.” Satan said to him. Yoongi felt fuzzy as he pulled away from Jungkook and walked over to Satan. Jungkook stared at the younger. “Yoongi! What the fuck are you doing?!” 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Satan’s waist. “He knows who he truly belongs to, Jungkook.” Satan said with a smirk before he looked down at Yoongi. He lifted his chin and leaned down to kiss him. Jungkook’s flames returned as he watched them make out. “Mmm maybe I just need one of you.” Satan said once he had pulled away from Yoongi. “Boys!” Satan yelled. 

Taehyung and Jimin walked out of the elevator. “Please tell me this is the last time we die.” Jimin said as he walked over and stood a couple feet away from Jungkook. “Don’t worry, I have special restraints for you to use on him. They only work on me and my offspring.” Satan said. A wooden box appeared on the table. “Taehyung, Jimin... I’d like for you two to take him down and torture him until he’s ready to listen. I’m going to go have fun with my favorite child.” He said before he took Yoongi’s hand and disappeared. 

Asmodeus looked at Taehyung and Jimin. “Don’t fuck anything up or else I’ll make sure you both stay dead next time.” He said before he disappeared as well. Jungkook glared at Jimin and Taehyung. “How do we even get them on him if we incinerate when we touch him?” Taehyung asked Jimin. Jimin shrugged and picked up the box. 

He opened it and pulled the special chains out. He unlocked them and they instantly wrapped themselves around Jungkook, locking back up afterwards. They dowsed his flames. Jungkook hissed in pain. “Well, that was easy!” Taehyung said before he pushed Jungkook down and pulled him by his hair over to the elevator. Jimin followed behind them and locked eyes with Jungkook. 

He put his finger to his lips, causing Jungkook to furrow his eyebrows. Jungkook winced in pain as Taehyung threw him into the elevator. Taehyung smiled as he got on. Jimin got in last and pressed the button for the lobby. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “Jimin, what are you doing? We’re suppose to take him to Hell.” 

Jimin sighed as he took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. “I’m sorry, Taehyung. But you always been an idiot. I’m obviously not on your side, the Dark Lord’s side. Thought you would of figured that out when you met my soulmate.” Jimin shrugged before he turned to Taehyung and pulled a knife out. Taehyung’s eyes widened. He tried to disappear, but he couldn’t move. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed at the sigil. “Fuck m-“ 

Jimin slit the younger’s throat before he could finish speaking. Jungkook watched as Jimin squatted down and held up the key to the chains. “Promise me you won’t kill me? I’m going to help you get Yoongi back. I’m on your side. I promise... I always have been.” Jungkook nodded. “Just hurry, these things hurt like a bitch!” 

Jimin quickly got Jungkook out of them and helped him up. He held onto Jungkook’s hand. “Where are you taking me?” Jungkook asked. Jimin sighed. “Just trust me. I am on your side, Jungkook.” Jimin said before they vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Jungkook looked around the abandoned building they had appeared in. “How do we get him back?” Jungkook asked immediately. Jimin sighed and walked over to a window and looked out. “We have to wait.” Jungkook groaned. “He’s probably balls deep in him right now!” Jimin walked over as slapped Jungkook across his face. “Get it together! Yoongi can take care of himself! If anything, the Dark Lord most likely has him under a spell. He won’t hurt him.” Jimin said. 

Jungkook walked away to calm himself down. Jimin went back to the window and looked up at the sky. “They don’t know that we escaped yet...” Jungkook sat down on the floor and held his head as he screamed in agony. Jimin turned to him. “Jungkook! What’s wrong?!” Jungkook shook his head before he screamed again, passing out soon after. Jimin started to walk over to him, but someone grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t. Let him rest.” Hoseok said. Jimin sighed out and hugged the elder tightly. “You took care of Taehyung?” Hoseok asked. Jimin nodded. “They don’t know yet... it won’t be long until they find out though.” Hoseok sighed out. “Where’s Yoongi?” 

Jimin looked down. “Lucifer has him...” Hoseok nodded. “Good. He can distract him while we come up with a plan to save him and Jungkook. Jimin sighed as he looked over at the youngest. “Will he be okay?” Hoseok nodded. “I just hope we can save them both and the world.” 

—

Yoongi slowly sat up and looked around the room he was in. He looked down at the silk robes he had on. He looked down at the bed before he got up. “Jungkook?” He called out. Yoongi’s head turned towards the bathroom where a chuckle had came from. Satan walked out and smirked as he looked Yoongi over. “Finally, you’re awake.” 

Yoongi took a step back as Satan walked up to him. “Don’t be scared. I am your daddy after all.” He said with a devilish grin. Yoongi fell back onto the bed. “Where’s Jungkook?” Satan rolled his eyes and stood in front of Yoongi. “Maybe he’s dead. Maybe he’s getting tortured as we speak. Who cares, Yoongi? You don’t need him. We don’t need him. I’m just as much your soulmate as he is. No matter what you do, where you go... I will always find you. We’re meant to be.” 

Yoongi shook his head. “No. I want to be with Jungkook!” Satan groaned and crawled on top of Yoongi, pinning him down. “You do not need him! You only need my guidance. I will show you the way. You, my child, are the most powerful being in existence... besides your brother. But he has a weakness, you. You... you have none. You’d save yourself first before anyone else.” 

Yoongi sat up, getting in his face. “Wow. You really know nothing about your children. Tsk. Guess that happens with absent fathers.” Satan smirked. “Trying to piss me off? It won’t work, my young prince.” Yoongi tried to wiggle out of his grip. “Stop moving! Don’t you know that in human culture it is custom for newlyweds to consummate on their wedding night? I say we try it out, since you are half-human.” 

Yoongi looked down at his left hand. There was a black band around his left ring finger. “When-“ “We did it right after we left. I have a video of it!” The Dark Lord said excitedly. Yoongi squirmed as Satan sat up pulled Yoongi into his embrace before grabbing the remote and playing the VHS tape he had in the TV that was in front of the edge of the bed. 

Yoongi’s eyes widened as he watched himself, in fact, marry the Dark Lord. Satan smiled as he turned the TV off and looked down at Yoongi. “It was truly beautiful. Wish your brother could of been there to be my best man... oh well!” Yoongi pushed himself away and walked out onto the balcony. “This is not happening...” Yoongi mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Satan sighed and got up. He dropped his robe as he approached Yoongi from behind. “But is is, my love. And soon, you and I will rule over everything.” Satan whispered into Yoongi’s ear. He pointed over to the beach that was below them. Yoongi watched as families played games with each other and swam in the water. 

“ ‘And beautiful blue and white flames will engulf the Earth and swallow it whole. After, a beautiful new world will emerge.’ Our world.” He whispered softly as he pulled the shoulders of Yoongi’s robe down. Yoongi held his breath as Satan kissed on his neck and shoulders. “The day after tomorrow. You and I will rule our new, better world, together.” He said before he pulled the string on Yoongi’s robe. 

Satan stepped back and watched as it fell from Yoongi’s body. “Praise me... damn I did a good job with you.” Satan said as he stared at Yoongi’s naked body. Yoongi turned around and backed up to the railing of the balcony. “Jungkook will save me.” Yoongi said. Satan rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You need to let him go. You have me now. I’m way better than him! I can give you everything you want!” 

Yoongi gripped the railing. “I WANT JUNGKOOK!” He shouted. “Give me Jungkook or else I will kill myself.” Satan shrugged. “I’ll just bring you back.” Yoongi groaned and pushed past him and walked into the bathroom. He locked himself inside. Satan sighed and walked over to the door. 

“Oh no. Whatever will I do? You’ve locked the bathroom door.” Satan said sarcastically before he appeared in front of Yoongi. “Really, Yoongi?” Yoongi got into the shower and shut the curtain. “Leave me alone until you bring me Jungkook!” Satan groaned and pulled the curtain back. “No!” Yoongi shouted as he glared at Satan. Satan started to smirk at the little spirts of white hot flames that began to form around Yoongi’s feet. 

“Give. Me. Jungkook.” Yoongi growled as his eyes changed. They were a deep ruby red with black around the edges, with no pupils. Satan smirked more. “Finally... Fine. I’ll bring you Jungkook, but only after we make love.” The white flames started to creep up Yoongi’s legs. “Now.” Yoongi said. Satan sighed and turned the water on. Yoongi cried out as it hit his skin, causing his flames to go out and his eyes to return to normal. 

“After. Or else I’ll drown you in holy water.” Satan said as he turned it back off. Yoongi looked up at him. “There’s still so much you don’t know, Yoongi. Just give in and let me show you the way.” He said as he dried Yoongi off and helped him out. Yoongi looked into his eyes. “How do I know you’ll bring me Jungkook?” Yoongi asked ignoring him. 

Satan sighed and placed his hand on Yoongi’s neck. “You just have to trust me.” Yoongi absolutely didn’t trust him, but he was desperate. “Fine... I trust you... daddy.” Yoongi said as he tried not to cringe at the word. 

Satan smirked, his eyes changed as he became excited and lustful. Yoongi watched as tiny hands of various souls scratched to get out from behind the Dark Lord’s eyes. “When I’m finished with you, you’ll never want him again.” Satan said before he pulled Yoongi into the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Jungkook opened one of his eyes slowly. "Kook!" Jimin shouted as he ran over to him. "You okay man? What happened?" Jungkook sat up and looked between Jimin and Hoseok. 

"There was a high pitch screech, it gave me a headache.... what is he doing here?" Jungkook asked as he looked up at Hoseok. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. “High pitch screech....?” 

Hoseok got down and took Jungkook's hands. "I'm so sorry. I should of listened to you. I should of known that they both wanted this. My brothers would of helped me if this was serious. They want you both together. They want the apocalypse." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I thought you assholes served mankind?" 

Hoseok sighed. "Apparently only some of us do. Others want to go back to the way things were before Adam and Eve were created." Jungkook sighed. "How can I trust you?" 

Hoseok smiled and looked back at Jimin. "Because, once we stop this, I'm going to be with Jimin. That's all I ever wanted. I don't care about Heaven anymore. Jimin is the only one who truly loves me." 

Jimin's eyes widened as he pulled the elder up to his feet. "Seriously?!" Hoseok smiled and nodded. "I love you, Jimin. I want to be with you forever." Jungkook sighed as he watched them. "You're both very cute, but could you two either stay on task or at least kiss?" Jungkook asked as he stood up. 

"We can't kiss, Jungkook." Jimin said as he rolled his eyes. Jungkook sighed. "Just do it. What better time to see if the myths are true? The apocalypse is coming, why does it matter?" Jimin smiled before he turned to Hoseok.

Hoseok put his hand over Jimin's mouth to keep him from kissing him. "Because, we're going to stop it.” Hoseok said. Jungkook sighed. "But how?! We don't- ...Jimin?" Hoseok and Jungkook looked around. 

"They must of been looking for him. He left so they could track him back to us." Hoseok said. Jungkook sighed and looked down at his hands. "I just want him back... I miss him." Hoseok placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "We'll get him back." 

Jimin gasped for air once he had returned. Hoseok walked over to him and help him up. "Baby, What is it? What happened?" Jimin looked between Jungkook and Hoseok. "Satan, he's looking for Jungkook. He wants to see him. I'm suppose to be torturing him right now.”

Jungkook growled. "Where the fuck is he? I'm going to go kill him!" Jimin shook his head. "No! We have to make you look like you've been tortured, I'm sorry." Jungkook shrugged. "It's nothing compared to knowing that he has Yoongi!" Jimin sighed. "Alright." 

Jungkook screamed as Hoseok cracked the whip over his back again. "I can't do it anymore, Jimin!" Hoseok said as he dropped the whip and walked away. Jimin sighed and looked Jungkook over. "Are you coughing up blood yet?" Jungkook looked up at Jimin with his one good eye. 

His body was cover in sweat and blood. It has slash marks and burn marks all over. Jungkook spat blood onto the floor before he looked back up at Jimin. "Right. Okay. Hoseok... if you leave just meet us back here as sunset." Hoseok nodded and watched as Jimin grabbed Jungkook by his hair and disappeared.

—

Satan pushed Yoongi down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "I could give you and show you so many things. Yoongi, don't you think you deserve this world? For it to bend at your will. You could tell Jungkook what to do. You could get rid of cancer with the snap of your finger if you choose to keep the humans!" Yoongi looked up at him. "Will I still be loved? By my family? By Jungkook?" Yoongi asked. 

Satan nodded. "More loved than you are now." Yoongi looked down. "Think about it after we make love, okay?" Satan said. Yoongi shook his head. "I don't need till then." Satan looked into his eyes. Yoongi sat up a bit and looked down at his lips. "I'll do it." Satan give Yoongi the most evil smirk Yoongi had ever seen. He wanted to run away but he held himself together. 

"But... we'll worry about it later, because right now..." Yoongi said as he wrapped his arms around the devil's neck and smirked. "Is all about you and me. It is our wedding night, daddy... I say we celebrate." Satan chuckled deeply before he licked his lips as he felt Yoongi up. 

"I've heard many good things about your performance in bed. I expect nothing less." He said before he leaned down and kissed Yoongi's neck softly. Yoongi took a deep breath before he smirked and gently caressed his face. "I'll show you a good time. If you can keep up, old man." Yoongi said. Satan smirked and sat down on the bed. 

Yoongi slowly crawled over to him. "That smart mouth could get you in trouble." Yoongi smirked seductively before he laid down on his stomach in between the Dark Lord's legs and looked up at him. "My mouth can get me a lot of things, daddy." Yoongi said before he leaned forward and slowly licked up the elder's shaft. Satan moaned a bit. "Fuck.. we'll see, my prince." 

There was a knock.Yoongi's head turned towards the door, making the elder mad. "Don't stop, handsome." Satan said as he pushed Yoongi's head down. Yoongi slowly started to suck his cock as he tried to watch the door out of the corner of his eye. 

There was another knock. "Give us a minute!" Satan shouted before he combed his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Oh fuck, you really do know how to work that mouth of yours." Satan said as Yoongi deep throated him. Satan smirked as he started to move his hips, enjoying the lustrous gaze from the younger and the many noises he was making. "So much better than your mother." 

Yoongi pulled away and moaned as Satan smacked his ass. "Please fuck me, daddy!" Yoongi whined as he jerked the elder off. Satan smirked as he brought Yoongi's face up to his own. "I will in just a moment my pet." He said before he leaned down and sloppily French kissed Yoongi before he disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

"What is it?" Satan asked the guard that was outside his door. "He's here, my Lord." Satan smirked. "Perfect. I'll let you know when to bring him in." He said before he disappeared. Yoongi sat up a bit and smiled at Satan before he lifted his ass up. "Fuck me from behind and choke me, daddy. Pretty please?" Yoongi said sweetly. 

Satan smirked widely before he climbed onto the bed and got behind the younger. Yoongi looked back and watched as the Dark Lord rubbed himself a couple times before he slowly pushed inside of Yoongi. Yoongi moaned out and arched his back. Satan reached up and wrapped his hand around Yoongi's throat as he slowly began to move. 

Yoongi gripped the blanket that was underneath him. "Rougher!" Yoongi shouted. Satan chuckled before he started to move faster and slam into Yoongi. 

Yoongi moaned out every time the elder slammed back into him. "Choke me harder!" Yoongi yelled. Yoongi's eyes rolled back as he felt his father's grip tighten. Satan moaned before he began to laugh a bit. "He has to see this! Bring him in!" 

Yoongi's toes curled as Satan's speed increased as the door opened and Jimin walked in, dragging Jungkook behind him by his hair. "Stand him up, Jimin." The Dark Lord commanded. Jimin did as he was told. 

Yoongi looked up at Jimin before he moaned he smirked as Jimin watched him get fucked into. "Jimin-hyung, daddy's cock feels so good." Yoongi said before he screamed out as Satan pounded into him. 

"Draw the sigil then take the restraints and blindfold off of him! I want him to watch this." Satan ordered. Jimin quickly did as he was told before he left. Jungkook glared at Satan, he instantly flamed up as he watched Yoongi and The Dark Lord have sex. "Fuck! Jungkook, is his ass always this tight?" Satan asked. Jungkook growled, causing Satan to laugh. "Don't be mad at me, I'm just giving him what he wants." 

Jungkook looked down at Yoongi who smirked at him. "Brother, his cock is so big, it just fills me right up. It's so much better than yours." Yoongi said before his eyes rolled back. "Pound my little hole daddy!" Satan smacked Yoongi's ass before he pushed the younger to his limit. Jungkook looked at Yoongi. "How could you... whatever he told you Yoongi, it's a lie!" 

Yoongi chuckled softly before he looked up at Jungkook. "Daddy knows that I'm a good little whore. He knows how much I love big huge cocks. So he showed me his and I said yes only if he'd fuck me. And it feels so good!" 

Jungkook shook his head before he screamed and his flames grew. "Knock it off! Stop controlling him!" Jungkook shouted. Satan raised his eyebrows before he stopped. "Me? I'm not-" 

Yoongi sat up a bit. "He's not controlling me, Jungkook. Suck it up. I've accepted who and what I am. You should too. Or don't. Then I'll have daddy all to myself, and the entire world. Because guess what brother!" Yoongi stood up on the bed and got in Jungkook's face. "I'm going to kill you first. But I'll do it later! I want you to watch me get fucked real good for a bit longer." 

Yoongi smiled before he turned back to Satan and wrapped his arms around his neck and made out with him. "Mmm I love you, daddy! Fuck me some more and show him who truly owns me." Yoongi whispered loudly enough for Jungkook to hear. 

"Fuck, you're really making me horny, kid." Satan said. Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "Good daddy, because I don't want you to stop." Yoongi said before he laid down and stuck his ass out, wiggling it a bit as he smirked up at Jungkook. 

Jungkook watched as the Dark Lord pushed back inside of Yoongi and fucked him hard and fast. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook and chuckled before he smirked again. Jungkook watched as his eyes changed. "Yoongi..." Jungkook said in shock.

Yoongi licked his lips before he moaned out. "Don't I look pretty when I'm getting fucked into? You know you're enjoying this, Brother. Maybe even more than Daddy and I." Jungkook screamed as he tried to move again. There was another knock to the door. Satan sighed. "My prince and I are busy!" He shouted. Yoongi looked back at him and smiled.

"Sir! It's important! Something has happened!" The guard shouted back. Satan sighed and moved back. "Daddy, wait!" Yoongi said before he turned around and began to suck on his cock. "Cum for me." Yoongi said. Satan smirked before he gave Yoongi what he wanted. Yoongi licked his lips after he swallowed. He sat up and quickly made out with him, looking over at Jungkook and smirking as he did. 

"Mmm, I'll be right back. Behave, don't kill your brother just yet." Satan said as he stood up. "Yes, Father." Yoongi said as he locked eyes with Jungkook, who looked just about ready to kill Yoongi. Jungkook watched as the Dark Lord left. Yoongi breathed out slowly before he quickly got up and grabbed the pen that was laying on the desk in the other room. He came back and stood on the bed. 

He quickly scratched a line through the sigil on the ceiling that Jimin had made. "That's not really a smart thing to do Yoongi. I'm going to kill you." Yoongi threw the pen and got down off the bed. He stood in front of Jungkook and looked up at him. "We don't have much time. You need to leave and go find Hoseok. He'll help you." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "You... You were acting?" 

Yoongi stared at Jungkook. "Yes! Why would you think-?! Jungkook, I love you! I'm trying to keep him occupied!" Jungkook quickly hugged Yoongi, forgetting about his flames for a moment. Jungkook quickly pulled away. "I'm so- You're not burnt." Jungkook said surprised. 

Yoongi placed his hands on Jungkook's chest and smiled as his eyes changed and his white flames erupted, mixing with Jungkook's blue ones. Jungkook smirked. "Hot." Yoongi giggled a bit before he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook leaned down and kissed Yoongi desperately and passionately. 

Yoongi slowly pulled away from him. "I love you, Jungkook. I'm sorry for hurting you. But I have to have him believe that I'm on his side until you guys are ready." Jungkook calmed his flames as Yoongi did. He gently lifted the younger's face and smiled. "I'll be back for you." 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook healed himself. Jungkook kissed Yoongi a few more times. "Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok are on our side. Heaven and Hell both want the end of the world, Hoseok didn't know.... So, please... don't let them kill Jimin if they catch him." 

Yoongi nodded. "Hurry, go. He'll be back soon." Yoongi whispered before he gave Jungkook one last kissed before he walked towards the bathroom. Jungkook dissapeared when Yoongi poked his head back out to check.


	26. Chapter 26

Hoseok screamed as Jungkook fell on top of him. "Yoongi's okay, for now. But we have to act fast. Where's Jimin?" Hoseok and Jungkook's heads turned as Jimin started to walk over to them. Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Wait! Jim-" Jimin punched Jungkook across the face before he pulled Hoseok up. 

Hoseok stared at Jimin. "Babe what the hell?!" Jimin glared at Jungkook before he looked at Hoseok. "He was on top of you!" "It was an accident!" Hoseok shouted. "Jimin- mmm!" 

Hoseok froze as Jimin kissed him passionately. Hoseok relaxed as his brain realized what was happening. He kissed the younger back, wrapping his arms around Jimin's neck as Jimin lifted him up and continued to kiss him.

Jungkook rubbed his cheek as he stood up and watched them, smiling to himself a bit. Hoseok and Jimin slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Hoseok bit his bottom lip as he watched Jimin after the younger had set him down. Jimin adjusted his suit jacket and looked over at Jungkook. "Sorry..." 

Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be. I would of done the same thing if it were you and Yoongi in that position. Just know, I totally wasn't trying to make a pass at him. He's all yours. I just want Yoongi back." Jimin nodded and sighed softly. "I'm sorry you had to see him and-" 

Jungkook shook his head. "He was just acting, he freed me and told me to find Hoseok. He's keeping Satan distracted for us. Jungkook walked over to Hoseok and Jimin and looked at the eldest, as did Jimin. "Babe?" Jimin asked. Hoseok smiled before he kissed Jimin again. "I've been waiting for that for a thousand years..." Hoseok whispered. Jimin smiled against Hoseok's lips before he kissed him again. 

Jungkook cleared his throat as they kept kissing. "Guys! You've waited a thousand years, you can wait till we come up with a plan!" "You're right." Jimin said after he pulled away from Hoseok, who pouted. "No.." Hoseok said as he pulled Jimin back. Jimin tapped Jungkook's arm as he made out with Hoseok. Jungkook sighed and pushed them apart, standing in between them. "Hoseok! Focus!We're facing the end of the world!" Jungkook shouted.

Hoseok nodded. "Right, right! I'm sorry. Okay we um.. we need to lock Lucifer up in those chains... baby do you still have them?" Hoseok asked. Jimin nodded before he pulled them from behind his back. "Good, keep them hidden. We have to sneak back to wherever they are-" 

"Hawaii." Jungkook and Jimin said at the same time. "Okay, Hawaii. Really?" Jungkook nodded. "It's a honeymoon destination." "Honeymoon?" Jimin and Hoseok asked at the same time. Jungkook nodded. "I saw the band on Yoongi's finger. They got married." Jungkook said in disgust. 

Hoseok groan. "Fuck!" Jimin and Jungkook furrowed their eyebrows. "It's a stupid human ritual, why does it matter?" Jungkook asked. Hoseok sighed. "You idiots forget that your king is an angel. Lucifer Morningstar. The first fallen angel? It might seem like some stupid human thing to you, but to us.. It's everything. It's a bond. A bond as strong as soulmates are for you. Except for us, you don't have to be with your soulmate! Once you’re married you have to stay married. You share everything!" Jimin scoffed. "Marriage sounds stupid, no offense babe." Hoseok waved him off. "You dumbasses don't get it! This is not good! It makes our job much harder!" 

Jimin tensed up before he looked around frantically. "Leave." He said. Hoseok and Jungkook furrowed their eyebrows. "LEAVE NOW!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook grabbed Hoseok's arm and backed up a bit. "But Jimin-!" Jungkook said. "Go! I'll hold them off." Hoseok got out of Jungkook's grip and ran over to Jimin. "No! I'm not leaving you!" Hoseok yelled. 

Jimin smiled at him and kissed him softly. "I'll be okay... I love you baby. Go with Jungkook, he needs your help." Jimin said as he wiped Hoseok's tears away. "I'll try to find you if they don't kill me..." Hoseok cried harder as Jungkook pulled him away from Jimin. "Thank you and good luck... brother." Jungkook said with a small smile before he disappeared with Hoseok. 

—

Hoseok screamed and hit Jungkook repeatedly. "You just left him there! They're going to kill him!" Jungkook held Hoseok close. "They won't! Calm down... I told Yoongi to look out for him... he'll be okay!" Jungkook said. Hoseok calmed down a bit and held onto Jungkook as he cried. 

Jungkook looked around his office before he walked Hoseok over to the couch and sat him down. "Why are we here?" "I have to get something." Jungkook said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the book that was placed in a plastic bag. He walked back over to Hoseok and handed it to him. "You have a Bible?" 

Jungkook sighed. "Not now. Open it and flip to the apocalypse... judgement day... whatever the fuck you call it." Hoseok took it out and opened it. "Why do I need to look through this? I already know-" "I need to look at it! But I can't touch it. Hold on." Jungkook said before he got up and ran up to his room and grabbed a black book with a small, red, upside down crucifix on it. He ran back down and sat next to Hoseok. 

Jungkook pulled on Hoseok's wrists to pull the book closer. "I knew it. That asshole can’t even write his own bible." Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he went to snatch Jungkook's satanic bible, but Jungkook held it away. "If I can't touch your bible, why do you think you could touch mine?" Hoseok sighed. "True. What does yours say?”

Jungkook opened it. " 'The two righteous sons of Satan, will rise and beautiful blue and white flames will engulf the Earth and swallow it whole. After, a beautiful new world will emerge. The sons will reap the earth and create everything in His image. Praise Satan.' " Hoseok cringed at the last two words.

Jungkook sighed and he scanned through it. "There has to be something in here about it getting stopped!" Hoseok looked through his. "Maybe... it's in like the Torah or the Quran, something like that." Jungkook looked around. "I think you're onto something. We have a couple more unholy scriptures that don't really follow the Satanic bible as well.” 

Hoseok nodded and stood up. "We should meet somewhere else. They might be onto us." Jungkook nodded in agreement before he touched Hoseok's forehead and showed him an image. Hoseok sighed softly after Jungkook moved his hand. “We’ll get them both back, Hoseok.” Hoseok smiled a bit. "Okay... thank you. I'll see you there in ten minutes." Hoseok said before he disappeared. 

Jungkook sighed and took out his phone, and glanced at his lock screen. "Not too much longer, Yoongi... I'll be with you soon." Jungkook said to the picture of Yoongi before he threw his phone on the ground and broke it before he vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

Yoongi jumped a bit as the door slammed shut. “Yoongi!” Satan yelled with rage. Yoongi took a couple deep breaths before he walked out of the bathroom. “Yes, daddy?” Yoongi asked sweetly. Satan scowled. “Where is he?” 

Yoongi shrugged. “How should I know? I was in the bathroom.” Satan glared at him. ”I promise, I have no clue what happened daddy! Maybe Jimin showed up and took him!” Yoongi said. 

Satan sighed out as he shook his head. Yoongi walked over to him and slowly removed his robe. “We got interrupted earlier, daddy.” Yoongi said. Satan bit his bottom lip as he smacked Yoongi’s ass. “Why did we get interrupted?” Yoongi asked after he had let out a moan. Satan wrapped his hand around Yoongi’s neck as his eyes changed. “Why do you care?” Satan growled.

Yoongi giggled although he was actually terrified. “Because... I don’t want anymore interruptions.” Yoongi said as he spread his legs. Satan smirked and leaned down. “Mmm, you just keep getting better and better.” Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he smiled. Yoongi internally groaned as the Dark Lord leaned down and made out with him. 

“You want me to fuck you again, baby?” Satan whispered into his ear. Yoongi nodded before he moved back on the bed and brought his knees to his chest. “Come on daddy! Let’s have some fun.” Satan removed his clothes and crawled over to Yoongi. Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he watched hin get down on his stomach and began to eat Yoongi out.

Yoongi moaned out and spread his legs so he could watch. “Fuck! Daddy that feels so good!” Satan groaned loudly as there was a knock on the door. Yoongi pouted. “Daddy, I said no interruptions!” Yoongi whined as his eyes changed and his flames erupted. Satan leaned down and kissed him a couple times. “I know, my prince. But your brother is causing trouble. Just give me five minutes.” 

Yoongi pouted more before he nodded and kissed Satan one last time before he got up and dressed before he stepped outside the door. Yoongi got up and quietly pressed his ear to the door. “What is it this time! You’re upsetting your young prince!” Yoongi heard Satan yell. “My lord, they’ve caught Jimin. What would you like them to do with him?” The guard asked. “Kill him after he’s told us where Jungkook is.” 

Yoongi quickly got back onto the bed as Satan walked back in. “They won’t interrupt again, my love.” Satan said with a smile before he crawled back on top of Yoongi and started to kiss on his neck again. “Daddy, what’s going on?” He smirked against Yoongi’s neck. “Nothing my love.” Yoongi scratched down his back. “Daddy, I think I should know. Especially if you’re going to let me rule over this place. Did they find Jungkook?” 

Satan sighed. “No, They found Jimin. They’re going to kill him for me.” Yoongi started to panic a bit before he sat up. “No! Daddy! Not yet!!!” Satan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at Yoongi. “Why not?” Yoongi blushed and smiled. “Come here. It’s a secret.” Yoongi said seductively. 

Satan leaned forward. Yoongi whispered into his ear before he kissed him. Satan smirked. “Mmm... okay. Only for you, my love. GUARD! COME IN HERE! OUR YOUNG PRINCE, SOON TO BE YOUR NEW KING, HAS MADE HIS FIRST REQUEST!” Satan said with a smirked before he tackled Yoongi onto the bed.

—

Jimin sighed as a couple demons showed up. “Traitor!” One of them shouted at him. Jimin smirked and shrugged. “Go ahead and kill me, I did my part. I’ve made peace with myself.” Jimin chuckled as one of the demons walked up to him. “You just can’t stay dead, can you?” Jimin asked. 

Taehyung laughed and shrugged. “I suppose not, brother.” Jimin smiled and got down on his knees. “Come on, cut off my head. Let’s go, let’s get this shit over with.” Jimin said. Taehyung chuckled before he pulled Jimin up to his feet. “I’m sure the Dark Lord would rather me torture you to get information about Jungkook out of you. So, sorry. Can’t kill you quite yet!” Taehyung said as he held onto Jimin. 

Another demon appeared and walked over to Taehyung. He whispered into his ear before he disappeared. Taehyung groaned. “Why the hell would he want you?! He should be asking for me!” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung grabbed his arm and brought him to the guard that was outside Yoongi and Satan’s door. 

—

Taehyung pouted as he heard Yoongi moaning behind the door. Taehyung glared at Jimin one last time before he left. The guard knocked on the door. Satan didn’t heard it as he continued to thrust into Yoongi. 

“D-Daddy! My present is h-here!” Yoongi said before he moaned out as The Dark Lord stopped and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. “You’re right, my love! Your present has arrived.” Satan said as he pulled Jimin inside. 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he crawled to the edge of the bed and started to take Jimin’s clothes off. Satan patted Jimin’s bare shoulder. “He’s been really horny. Just to warn you... so I’m kind of glad you’re taking over for a little bit while I go fix our Jungkook problem.” Jimin laughed. “Like you’re gonna find him.” Satan gripped Jimin’s throat and snarled at him. “I should kill you.” 

Yoongi looked up. “Daddy! Let go!” Yoongi said as he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder as he looked at Satan. “Don’t hurt my hyung. I haven’t had fun with him yet!” Yoongi said. 

Satan sighed. Yoongi smiled at Jimin before he kissed him a couple times. “Daddy, hurry and find Jungkook. I’m getting blood thirsty. I told you, I want him to be my first kill.” Yoongi said as he finished pulling Jimin’s clothes off. 

Yoongi pulled Jimin on the bed and crawled on top of him. Satan smirked and smacked Yoongi’s ass. “I want to watch for a little bit, make sure he treats you well. Only the best for my prince.” Yoongi smiled at his father before he looked down at Jimin. “Hyungie, shove your nice big cock inside of me, now.” 

Jimin looked between Yoongi and Satan before he lifted the younger up and sat him back down on his cock. Yoongi’s eyes rolled back as he gently rubbed Jimin’s chest. “He’s so big and hard daddy! Oh thank you for bringing me him!” Yoongi said before he leaned down and began to make out with Jimin as he began to fuck Yoongi. 

Satan smirked and smacked Yoongi’s ass again. Yoongi moaned as Jimin sped up. “Have fun baby. I’ll be back soon.” Satan said. Yoongi sat up and looked around the room, his father had disappeared. Yoongi began to grind on Jimin’s cock. “Smack my ass again, hyung!” Yoongi shouted. Jimin obeyed. 

Yoongi moaned and leaned back down. He whispered into Jimin’s ear. “Pound into me as rough as you can while you whisper the plan into my ear.” Yoongi said. Jimin smirked as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist and held him down before he began to pound into him. Yoongi screamed and moaned continuously as Jimin whispered into his ear. 

Satan pulled away from the door and smirked to his guard. “Let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens.” Satan said before he left.


	28. Chapter 28

Yoongi moaned out as he and Jimin came at the same time. They both breathed heavily. "Again!" Yoongi shouted. Jimin watched as Yoongi stopped the record button on his phone. "That was smart of you, hyung." Yoongi whispered. Jimin smiled and sat up as Yoongi got up and got dressed. 

He threw Jimin his clothes and quickly hooked up his phone to the speaker and played the recording. They both walked into the bathroom. "Okay, take my hand." Jimin said. Yoongi did. "Hyung... can I try?" Jimin smiled and held Yoongi's hand tightly. "Just think about Jungkook. You'll find him." Jimin whispered. Yoongi nodded before he closed his eyes. 

—

Jimin let go of his hand. "Where's Hoseok?!" Jimin asked. "He was suppose to be back by now!" Jungkook shouted not looking up from the mess he was looking for. Yoongi slowly opened his eyes and started to tear up as he looked at Jungkook. "Jungkook..." Yoongi said. 

Jungkook shoved the satanic bible in Jimin's hands as he looked at Yoongi. "You... you're really here?" Yoongi nodded before he ran over and hugged Jungkook tightly. Jungkook kissed the top of his head a couple times as he hugged him back. "Sir, He said that he could find me, maybe I should go back..." Yoongi said as he looked up at Jungkook. 

"No! You're not leaving me again." Yoongi sighed. "Sir-" "I love you, Yoongi! I can't lose you again!" Yoongi and Jimin's eyes both widened. Jungkook looked between them. "What?!" Yoongi opened his mouth then closed it. 

"Dude, you just told him that you love him. You've never said that before.... like ever, according to Hoseok." Jimin said. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "We don't have time to discuss this." He said before he walked back over to the pile of rubble he was searching through. 

Yoongi walked over as he looked around. "Where are we?" "An old satanic church. It got burnt down a long time ago by a nearby Christian church." Jungkook said. Yoongi sat next to him. "What are you looking for?" "Another Satanic bible, it has two, red, upside-down crucifixes on it." Jungkook said. "Last known one was seen here." 

Yoongi placed his hands on the rubble and closed his eyes. Jungkook stopped and furrowed his eyebrows as he watched. Jungkook watched as the book he was looking for floated up to the surface. "How-" Yoongi shrugged. "Jimin-hyung showed me how to find you, thought that maybe it would work the same way." Jungkook smiled before he grabbed the bible and looked at Jimin. 

Jimin caught the bible as Jungkook tossed it to him. Yoongi smiled and scooted a bit closer to Jungkook before he started to lean in. Jungkook screamed out and grabbed his head before he dropped to the floor as he convulsed. "Jungkook! Jimin, help!" Yoongi shouted as he kneeled down next to the elder. Jimin ran over and turned Jungkook onto his side. 

"What the fuck happened?!" Jimin asked. "I don't know!" Yoongi shouted. Jimin tapped Jungkook's cheek a couple times. "He's out cold. I don't... this happened earlier too. He said he heard screeching or something.." Yoongi jumped back as Jungkook sat up and looked at Jimin. "Jungkook?" Jimin asked. 

“Hoseok needs help. He's being surrounded right now." Jungkook said. Jimin handed the bibles to Yoongi. "Stay here." Jimin said. “Jimin! What we-!” Jimin had disappeared. Jungkook sighed. "That idiot. He needs help!" Yoongi helped Jungkook up. "Are you okay?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook nodded before he grabbed Yoongi's arm. "Let's go help them." 

Yoongi pulled his arm away. "No! Babe, we can't go! The angels want us too!" Jungkook sighed. "Shit.. you're right... But Jimin-" Yoongi gently grabbed Jungkook's face. "Baby, We can't help them, we’ll make it worse." Jungkook sighed as he put his forehead against the younger's. "I know, I'm sorry... I just hate sitting here waiting when we should be doing something!" 

Yoongi sighed out before he grabbed Jungkook's hand and pulled him over to the black alter that was still standing. Jungkook lifted Yoongi up and sat him down on it. Yoongi sighed as he looked out at the sun as it was setting on the horizon. Jungkook sat next to him on the alter. 

"Do you think we can stop him?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. "I mean I'd say we just kill ourselves right now, then he can't win." Yoongi shook his head. "He'd just bring us back, sir." Jungkook chuckled a bit as he looked over at Yoongi. "You know, you don't have to call me sir anymore." Yoongi blushed and shrugged. "I'm just use to it. It kinda feels weird calling you Jungkook." 

Jungkook smiled. "Hyung?" Yoongi looked up at him and smiled. "Oppa?" Jungkook said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Yoongi laughed and gently pushed him. "I'll stick with hyung... or baby." Jungkook chuckled and leaned over a bit. "You know... we've been together for almost a hour and we haven't kissed yet..." Yoongi looked down at Jungkook's lips. "We haven't..." Yoongi said as he leaned in too.

Jungkook sighed and sat back. "I can't." Yoongi pouted. "Why not?!" Jungkook looked over at him. "I won't be able to stop myself." Yoongi blushed and nodded before he handed over the satanic bible that had the two crosses on it. Jungkook opened it and sighed. "What are you looking for?" Yoongi asked as he scooted closer and looked over at the book. 

Jungkook licked his lips as he tried to focus on the book. "Um.. I.. I thought... fuck, you smell so good..." Jungkook said. Yoongi looked up at him. "Babe, focus!" Jungkook cleared his throat. "I'm just looking for something to help us. Like maybe there's a passage in here about us. About Satan losing." Yoongi sighed softly before he kissed Jungkook’s shoulder. 

“I should of stayed longer and figured it out. Maybe he isn’t back yet!” Yoongi said before he got up. “Yoongi! No! You are not going back there!” Yoongi gave Jungkook a small smile. “I’ll be back, I promise.” Jungkook got up. “Yoongi, wait! FUCK!” Jungkook said. Jungkook grabbed the books before he disappeared himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around Yoongi's bed room. "Baby?" Jungkook asked. Jungkook left his room and walked down to Yeji's. He opened her bedroom door. "Yoongi?" 

Jungkook looked over at him as he sat in the corner with his face turned to the wall, shaking violently. Jungkook looked over at the bed. Yeji's lifeless body was laying there. 

Jungkook walked over and closed her eyes before he pulled the blanket of her. He slowly approached Yoongi who was engulfed in his flames and sobbing. "Yoon-" "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER!" Yoongi shouted. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What? No. I- Yoongi! I didn't..." Yoongi stood up. "Help me get rid of her body." Yoongi said bitterly. 

Jungkook sighed. "Yoongi, how in the fuck is this my fault?!" Yoongi glared at him. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET HER PREGNANT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yoongi shouted as he couldn't hold back his tears. Jungkook shook his head. "Yoongi... I didn't know what-" "FUCKING SAVE IT! We don't have time for this right now anyways. Pick up her body. Take her back to the church." 

Jungkook shook his head. "No! I am not leaving you!" Yoongi's flames grew hotter and stronger as he looked at the elder. "You'll do as I say! You might of known you were a demon longer, but I am stronger than you." Yoongi said as he stared into Jungkook's eyes with his own. 

Jungkook felt a wave a fear wash through his body. It was a very foreign feeling, he only had felt it one other time, when their father took Yoongi away from him. "What will you do?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi scoffed. "I'm going back to him. We need to know if we can stop this." Jungkook sighed. "Yoongi!" Jungkook groaned loudly before he picked up Yeji's corpse and tried to disappear. 

Jungkook scoffed. "Little fucker, he's hiding himself." Jungkook sighed before he went back to the church. He laid Yeji’s body on the alter and sighed softly before he pulled the blanket to inspect her body. There was no baby bump, her stomach hadn't been ripped opened by the baby either. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to remove her clothes, but a loud thud made him stop. 

He looked over at Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung who was laying on the ground. "Hobi! Can you bring her back?!" Jungkook asked. Hoseok looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows until he looked at the girl laid out on the alter. Hoseok walked over. "What happened?! Where's Yoongi?!" 

Jungkook sighed. "I don't know! He found her! It's his sister and I... I made them have sex." Hoseok stared at him. "WHAT?!" Jungkook moved to the other side of the alter. "I DIDN'T KNOW! I was trying to make him uncomfortable! Make him hate me!" 

Hoseok sighed. "Where is it?!" Jungkook sighed. "I don't know. There aren't any wounds." Hoseok sighed and placed his hand over her heart for a moment. "NO! DON'T TAKE MY BABY!" Yeji shouted as she said up and sobbed. Jungkook grabbed her arms. "Yeji, Yeji. It's me-" "LET GO OF ME! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp.

Hoseok pushed Jungkook away and gently grabbed her face, calming her down instantly. Jungkook sighed out. Hoseok smiled at her. "Sleep, Yeji. You'll feel better when you wake. Okay?" Hoseok said softly. Yeji nodded. Hoseok covered her eyes with his hand before he whispered; "Nunc somnum." Hoseok caught her and placed his hand on the back of her head and he gently laid her back down. 

Jungkook watched her as she slept. "What happened to her and the baby?" Jungkook asked. Hoseok shook his head. "I don't know. Where the hell is Yoongi?!" Jungkook looked down. "He went back to our father." Hoseok shook his head. "Why?" Jungkook sighed again before he walked over to one of the pews and sat down. "To get answers. So we can end this." 

Hoseok walked over to Taehyung and kicked him. "WHERES THE BABY?!" Hoseok shouted. Jimin grabbed Hoseok by his waist as he pulled him back from kicking the crap out of the younger. "Babe! That's not going to help. We need Yoongi." Jungkook scoffed. "Why would we need him?" 

Jimin sighed. "He said he'd only talk to Yoongi." Jungkook got up and walked over to Taehyung and gripped his hair, pulling his head back to make the elder looked up at him.

“Yoongi isn’t fucking coming, so you better start talking, you piece of shit. Where is the baby?” Jungkook asked through gritted teeth. Taehyung chuckled. “Where do you think?” Taehyung said. Jungkook punched him across the face. 

Jimin pushed Jungkook back as Taehyung laughed and spat blood onto the ground. Jimin squares down and looked into his brother’s eyes. “Taehyung, What do you think helping the Dark Lord will do for you? Do you really think he’ll spare you for being so loyal?” 

Taehyung glared at Jimin. The elder scoffed in disbelief. “Wow, I didn’t think you were that stupid, Tae. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. If you were to help us, you’d get to live.” “Maybe.” Jungkook said as he glared at Taehyung. “Definitely not.” Hoseok said. Jimin sighed. “Guys, we kind of need all the help we can get.” Jimin said.

Taehyung sighed softly. “I’m not going to betray-“ Jimin looked into his eyes. “Yoongi is on our side. Maybe if he sees that you’ve had a change of heart, he’d forget Jungkook and be with you. You weren’t the one who got his sister killed, the one who forced him to have sex with her. Right?” Taehyung hesitated before he nodded. Jimin stood up and held his hand out. “So, what do you say brother?” 

Taehyung looked over at Jungkook and Hoseok before he looked up at Jimin and took his hand. “I’m only doing this for Yoongi. I still hate you three.” Taehyung said. Jimin nodded. “Just know, if you betray us. I will kill you, Taehyung and I won’t hesitate.”Jimin said.

Jungkook smirked. He knew how much Taehyung actually feared Jimin. Taehyung gulped before he nodded his head. “So... what’s the plan.” Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed and looked at Taehyung. “You tell us that the fuck happened to that baby.”


	30. Chapter 30

Taehyung sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We were looking for you. Then the Dark Lord heard from someone that you had made Yoongi impregnate his sister." Jungkook scoffed. "You being that someone. What the fuck does he want with her?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung sighed and shrugged. "My guess would be to have her as something to hold over Yoongi's head." 

Jungkook sighed and looked at Yeji. "Why does she think I took the baby?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung sighed. "The Dark Lord disguised himself as you. He made sure Yeji stayed alive until Yoongi got there." Taehyung said. Jungkook froze. "What?" Taehyung looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jimin and Hoseok both sighed. "Fuck." They said in unison. 

Taehyung looked around at them all. "What?!" He said again. Jungkook shook his head. "Yoongi went back to him! Remember?! Oh my god... he's going to kill him..." Taehyung walked up to Jungkook and grabbed his shirt. Fear deeply rooted into his bright green eyes. "We have to go get him back!" Taehyung shouted. Jungkook yanked Taehyung's hands away and growled. "I KNOW!" 

Hoseok shook his head. "No! You can't! If that's the case, Yoongi is either dead, being tortured, or being blackmailed into this! He has the baby and most likely will blame it on Jungkook!" Jimin sighed. "But I don't think he knows that Yoongi can jump." Jungkook groaned. "What the fuck are we going to do?!" 

Taehyung looked around. “Maybe I can go back. They still think that I’m on their side. I could try to figure out a way to him!” Jimin shook his head. “No, we can’t risk losing you as well.” Hoseok walked over and held Jimin’s hand. 

“We’ll go.” Hoseok said. Jimin sighed out. “No! They will kill you!” Jungkook said. Jimin looked at Hoseok and smiled. “It’s okay. At least we’d be together.” Jimin said. Hoseok smiled and nodded. 

Jungkook shook his head and turned around and started pacing. “I can’t let-“ “Kook, they’re gone.” Taehyung said. Jungkook quickly turned around and groaned. “Fucking great.” Jungkook said as he sat down on one of the pews. Taehyung got up and looked at the sleeping girl. “Whoa... whose she?” Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed. “Yoongi’s sister.” 

Taehyung looked over at him. “You weren’t the there when he killed her?” Jungkook asked. Taehyung shook his head as he studied her face. “She looks like him...” Jungkook nodded. “She is not him though.” 

Taehyung sighed. “True... Jungkook?” Taehyung walked over to him and held his hand out. “I’m sorry... about everything. Except for being in love with Yoongi. That I have no control over.” Jungkook sighed out before he took Taehyung’s hand. “I know... maybe one day you’ll move on.” Taehyung chuckled a bit. “If we survive this. Taehyung said. Jungkook nodded. “It’s okay. I know we will.”

—

Yoongi quickly changed out of his clothes and pulled his robe on. He climbed onto the bed just as the door opened. "Where's Jimin?" Satan asked as he looked at Yoongi. Yoongi sighed out of boredom and shrugged. "I was tired of him. He's not you daddy." Yoongi said. 

Satan narrowed his eyes at the younger. "What did you do with him?" Yoongi sighed again. "I killed him." "Where's his body?" Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I guess your men heard me killing him and dragged his body out while I was bathing. I don't know! Where's Jungkook?" Satan sighed. "I'm sorry my love, I couldn't find him. I went to your house because that's where his scent lead me. I'm... I'm sorry my love. I found your sister with her throat slit and the baby gone." 

Yoongi knew his father was lying to him, but he played along. "What?! Jungkook killed my sister?!" Yoongi said as he erupted into flames and his eyes changed, they were a deeper red than before. "Yes." Satan said as he walked over and sat next to Yoongi. "Why the hell did you come back without him?!" Yoongi yelled. Satan slapped Yoongi hard across his face. "Watch it. You do not talk to me like that." 

Yoongi wanted to rip his father's head off but he suppressed the feeling. Yoongi's eyes changed back as his flame simmered down. "I'm sorry, Father." Yoongi whispered. Satan tilted his chin up and looked into the younger's eyes. "It's okay. Just don't do it again. And just because I couldn't get you Jungkook, doesn't mean I haven't brought you something else." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. Satan got up and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and a little girl with long black hair walked in. She was wearing a cute pastel pink dress with matching shoes and white tights. She also had a pink bow in her hair. She appeared to Yoongi to be about five years old. Yoongi looked at his father. "What is she for?" Yoongi asked. 

Satan stood up and guided the little girl to Yoongi. "You don't recognize her?" His father asked. He lifted the little girl up and sat her down on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi gently grabbed her face. "S-She's my daughter?" Yoongi asked. Satan nodded. Yoongi began to tear up as he held her in a tight embrace. "I thought- Jungkook-" Satan shrugged. "Guess he felt us closing in on him. He left her and fled." 

Yoongi looked over at his father as he continued to hold his child. "I'm going to kill him. Is there any way he can stop us?" Yoongi asked. Satan sighed. "I don't think we have to worry about it." Yoongi grabbed his arm. "Please? I need to know." Satan sighed and stood up. "Do you not trust me? I will keep you safe. If I keep you safe, I keep myself safe." Satan said. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Yoongi asked. Satan smirked. "Like I'd actually tell you, you backstabbing little shit!" Yoongi closed his eyes and thought about Jungkook as he held onto his daughter. Satan turned around and laughed at the empty bed. "If it's a war they want.... death is what they'll get."


	31. Chapter 31

Yoongi opened his eyes and looked down at his empty hands. He began to panic before he looked over at Taehyung who was holding his daughter. Yoongi looked around. "Where's Jungkook? What... why are you here?!" Yoongi snarled as he walked over and tried to grab his daughter. 

Taehyung moved back and gently placed his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. "I'm on your side! Please, I just want to help you... you're all I care about Yoongi." Yoongi blushed a bit before he nodded and sighed. "Where is he?" Taehyung sighed. "He'll be back. He left right as you showed up.” 

Yoongi sighed and looked over at his sister. He started to tear up as he walked up to her. "I'm sorry, Ji... I should of protected you..." Yoongi wiped away a couple tears before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Yeji blinked a couple times before she started to sit up, making Yoongi jump a bit. "Oppa? What's going on? Where are we? Where's our baby?" 

Yoongi smiled and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead... And she's fine. Taehyung has her." Yoongi said as he pulled back and watched as Taehyung walked the little girl over to Yeji. Yeji furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the little girl. "She's... how-" Yoongi sighed. "I'll explain later... you need to rest, you've been through a lot." 

Yeji handed her daughter back to Taehyung before she stood up and hugged Yoongi tightly. "I was so scared... I couldn't get a hold of you..." Yoongi hugged her back and sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything later." Yeji nodded before she looked up at Yoongi. Yoongi leaned down and kissed her passionately. Taehyung raised his eyebrows as he watched. 

Yoongi slowly pulled away and gently caressed her face before he walked over to Taehyung. Taehyung stared at him. "You-" Yoongi arched an eyebrow. "You have no room to talk and I just did that to comfort her. I'll wipe her memory after this whole thing is over." Taehyung sighed and handed Yoongi his daughter. "So... do we just wait for him?" 

Yoongi sighed. "Just stay here... I'm going to go find him." Yoongi said before he disappeared with his daughter. Taehyung looked over at Yeji who had a scared and confused look on her face. Taehyung sighed. "I'll just tell you everything now. Sit down, this is gonna take awhile." 

—

Yoongi looked up at the big mosque that was in front of him. He’s started to walk inside. “Where is it?!” Jungkook said to himself. “Baby!” Yoongi said. Jungkook turned around and smiled widely before he ran over to Yoongi and hugged him tightly. “You’re okay... what... why the fuck would you do that?! Why did you go back?! I was worr- Who... whose she?” Jungkook asked Yoongi as he looked at the little girl that was in his arms. 

Yoongi looked at her and smiled. “It’s the baby... though she’s not a baby? I don’t know. It’s Yeji and I’s daughter. Satan had her-“ Jungkook started to growl. “Yoongi, put that thing down.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Jung-“ “Put it down!” Jungkook shouted. Yoongi quickly put the little girl down and got behind Jungkook. “What is wrong with you?!” Yoongi whispered. Jungkook started to back away. “It’s not your daughter.” Yoongi gripped Jungkook’s shirt. “What is it?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook walked Yoongi behind the alter. “I don’t know, but it definitely isn’t yours.” Jungkook said as he looked up through the glass dome. “Shit.” Jungkook said before he grabbed Yoongi’s hand and looked for a place to hide. Yoongi squeezed his hand. “Why can’t we just jump?! What-“ “Because I haven’t found what I was looking for yet!” Jungkook shouted. 

Yoongi sighed. “Well where the fuck are we suppose to hide?!” Jungkook sighed softly. “We don’t.” Yoongi watched as all the windows burst open, shattered glass littering the carpeted floors. Yoongi watched as the little girl stood there, not moving at all. Jungkook tensed up as a bunch of people started to appear out of thin air. 

“Jungkook and Yoongi! We finally meet.” Someone had said from behind the big group of people. “Who are you? What do you want?” Jungkook shouted. He and Yoongi watched as a man in a white suit walked towards them. Yoongi’s eyes widened as he started walking forward. “H-hyung? Jin-hyung?” Seokjin smiled brightly and opened his arms. “Hi, how’s it going buddy?” 

Yoongi looked him over. “You’re... you...” Seokjin nodded. “An angel, well an archangel. Yoongi... Jungkook... you both need to come with me.” Jungkook scoffed. “No fucking way. We know what you assholes want! We aren’t doing it!” Seokjin looked into Yoongi’s eyes. “I can get your actual child back for you... please, Yoongi... I just want to help you.” 

Yoongi tilted his head a bit. “What do you want with two demons anyways?” Seokjin laughed. “You two aren’t demons!” Jungkook sighed softly and stood next to Yoongi. “I’m so fucking tired of everyone telling us who and what we are or aren’t!” Seokjin smiled. “I understand, but it’s the truth Jungkook. You and your brother are half human and half archangel. You are the most powerful beings in existence.” 

Jungkook groaned. “Are we the anti-Christ or what?! You say one thing and our father-“ “Oh definitely. You two are suppose to be the most evil and sinister beings this earth has ever seen. Like Hitler on steroids.” Seokjin said. “But, you two don’t have to be. You can come with us and we will protect you.” Jungkook shook his head. “No. I don’t trust you.” Seokjin sighed. “I’m your uncle, come on! I’m family-“ “NO YOU AREN’T!” Jungkook shouted as he flames erupted. 

Seokjin smirked as he watched. “It’s beautiful. Your gift... you could do so much good. If only you’d both come with us. We could get your friends... the baby... we could find it for you, Yoongi.” Jungkook looked over at Yoongi. “Baby-“ Yoongi stepped closer. “Seokjin... if you’re in there... don’t worry, I’ll get you back.” Jungkook smirked before he grabbed Yoongi’s hand. 

They were about to jump, but the doors to the mosque flew open. “Am I late?” Satan asked as he walked in and smirked at Seokjin. “Brother! How’s it hanging?” Seokjin glared at him. “Lucifer... I should kill you right here.” Satan laughed. “Mike, Mike... chill. I’m just here for my boys. Boys! Let’s go home, okay?” Yoongi screamed as some of Satan’s men grabbed him. 

Jungkook tried to go after him but the angels grabbed him, not being effected by his flames. Satan walked up to Jungkook and tsked before he sighed. “You can’t have him kid. Sorry.” Jungkook spat in his face. “GIVE HIM BACK!” Satan laughed and wiped his face off. “Why would I hand my husband to you? He’s mine.” Satan said as he walked over to Yoongi and grabbed his face. “Did you miss me baby?” 

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. “You-“ Satan turned to him and smiled widely. “Yes! Yoongi and I are married.” Seokjin scoffed. “You intelligent bastard.” Satan smiled smugly before he looked Yoongi in his eyes. “He’ll be with me till death to us part. Or...” He walked over to Jungkook. “Till death parts him from this world.” Satan whispered before he smirked at Jungkook. “Boys! Take my husband back!” 

Yoongi and Jungkook met each other’s eyes before Yoongi and Satan’s minions disappeared. Jungkook struggled against the angels that were holding him back. Satan smirked and Jungkook before he walked over to his brother and hugged him. “Good work, Mikey! Now, let’s discuss the plan, yes?”


End file.
